Marvels
by Marco Incognito
Summary: A merging of all forms of Media featuring the Avengers,Spider-Man,The Fantastic Four,The X-men and others. Serving as part rewrite of some of the more infamous storylines or mediocre movies and also an alternate universe free to go in its own direction. Will follow multiple characters and has an eventual intended ending. Legal Issues with the characters will be ignored.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am currently conceiving a series of "Fanfic rewrites" done in a semi "This is what should have been done" and a semi "Because it would have been awesome" fashion. Some elements from existing stories will be used while others will be altered.

I was going to do DC Comics first but I chose to start here in the hopes of covering the shows on Netflix,specifically _Agents of Shield,_ before they move away.

This series will combine elements from every form of media featuring the characters. One thing I promise is there will be much more crossovers since I will ignore the licensing red tapes on all of the characters.

I chose to start with an almost word for word retelling of the prologue from _Marvels,_ because I thought it was a perfect way to kick things off.

BEGIN

 ** _Marvels: Prologue  
_** Original story by Alex Ross and Kurt Busiek.

Transcribed here for being canonized into this author's fictional universe.

Please support the official release

BEGIN  
 _  
It is with Considerable Difficulty that I remember the Original Era of My Being_  
 _-_ Mary Shelley's Frankenstein

Phineas Thomas Horton.

Quite Possibly the greatest scientist of his time.

His discoveries far outnumbered those of his contemporaries.

Years ahead of his time,Horton's advanced knowledge of steel and synthetics, coupled with a greater understanding of the human mind, made him the envy and oddity of the scientific community.

For him,science was the means by which he could achieve his goal-to unlock the deeper secrets of creation itself.

As he withstood the skepticism and jeers of his colleagues, he pooled his resources toward the realization of his goal.

The stress of his life's work would culminate in me.

I cannot recall it perfectly, but in my first moment of consciousness, something unpredicted occurred.

Due to some flaw in my original conception, my body had an incendiary reaction to the contact with air.

I saw my father scream through the flames.

Despite The intense heat I remained completely unharmed and once the supply of oxygen was cut off...The Destructive effect ceased, and I returned to my former inert state.

My father seemed content with this discovery and told me he would reveal my existence to everyone at some place called the New York World's Fair.

The first of those to see me were terrified by peculiar ability.

Phineas Horton was like a modern day Prometheus,stealing fire from the heavens and handing a Human Torch down to Man.

However,mankind was not yet ready for this gift and Horton was scorned for creating a potential menace.

Before my life could be disposed of by the scientific community, my father abated the public pressure by sealing me away.

I was placed in a foster home made entirely of Steel and placed within the earth in a shallow grave...

...Away from the Oxygen...

...Away from the Crowds.

Some Hoped my Imprisonment would be permanent, but my father had other plans for me.

He provided a way for me to be educated while confined to my concrete tomb,Until such a time as he could cure or control my extraordinary affliction.

I spent this time, which seemed like years, in a virtually lifeless state.

I was taught the names of objects that I could not see, touch or smell.

I could only envision them, and with no frame of reference, it was next to impossible from the very beginning.

I was learning a great deal about the world, and even more about the pain of a forced solitude.

I was aware of everything...Understanding Nothing.

I could barely comprehend what had happened to me in the course of my short life.

I had been ripped from my original womb and thrust into a world where every noise was equal to a scream.

I had gone from the security of darkness to a place where light blazed from every direction.

And yet as I became aware of these sensations...

...As my ears,.my ears and my skin would focus upon these...

...They Disappeared.

And once again I would fall back into the darkness and silence which lacked the comfort they once held.

They were now only mocking reminders of all that was denied me.

My father brought me into this world and kept me alive when others would have me destroyed.

Why then, did he allow me this torment? Was he so easily willing to forsake me?

Was it possible that while I believed in him as a father.

...He did not believe in me as a son?

I knew the air that I had once tasted.

I knew I wanted to taste it again, always and forever.

More than anything else, However. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be part of your world.

As my young mind developed, I learned to recognize the beauty and value of Human life.

Life and freedom commanded my respect as I possessed neither.

At the same time, I was becoming aware of myself as an individual...

...I was the first of my kind.

Was it right that I should be given life, only to be placed in eternal imprisonment?

To be tantalized with knowledge of the world, and denied the chance to savor it?

Salvation finally came.

A tiny crack in my concrete surroundings brought in the sweet air that I had craved for so long.

In one abrupt moment, a cataclysmic burst of color, light and sound-

I was free.

As at the moment of my birth.

I screamed.

I was finally free to breathe again-to feel the rush of heat animate my frame.

My father tried to call me back from his bedroom window...

...But knowing what he had denied me, I ran...

...Afraid of being imprisoned again.

I ran blindly into the night, into the streets, and experienced again the panic and astonishment that my menacing appearance provoked in people.

I have since learned to control my condition...

...And have come to mean something very different to this society in which I now belong.

As I have learned since, I was not the first anomaly to exist...

But on that day of my freedom in 1939. This world had its first confrontation with the fantastic.

The golden age of miracles would begin, and in the years to come, the world would know the presence of the unnatural and extraordinary as part of reality.

Thus began the age of Marvels.


	2. A Fire in 39'

**Tønsberg Norway, March 1939**  
A man ran to the wooden door of the Church. With great effort he pushed the massive obstacle open and shouted to whoever could hear him.

"de har kommet for det!"

"de har før"

A figure unseen before speaking shouted from the stair leading up to the rightmost tower. The man shouted back.

"Ikke slik"

The Priest appeared through the opening in the stairs. His voice a million times more calm.

"La dem komme. De vil aldri finne den."

A rumbling began to shake the Church. The newcomer turned towards the door, which broke off its hinges and fall downwards. The man let out a scream and raised his hands before the wood crushed him. From the entrance emerged a large tank which had demolished what was left of the man under the rubble. The behemoth stopped and began o open, emitting steam as the metal doors on its sides rose up and from within out marched an army of Nazi soldiers in full black armor. Quickly them stood at attention. The priest could only look on with a stern expression, not letting his face betray the thoughts behind it. His eyes drifted with concern and curiosity towards the glow of light within the opening. He could see black leather clad feat and a gloved hand that appeared to impatiently tap at some manner of seat inside. The priest realized that the guards were not waiting for the man inside. Another Nazi officer approached the front and commanded the men in German.

"Öffne es!"

The Soldiers moved with very little elegant coordination, frantically to the largest item in the church, which was a tomb with the elegantly carved pattern of an ancient warrior carved into it. The Stormtroopers attempted to moved the lid, making audible grunts as they struggled to do so. It was apparently too heavy for them.

"Schnell, bevor er ...!" shouted the German Lieutenant before he was cut off or at least shut himself up when the figure in the tank stepped out. It was a thin faced, brown haired man. The soldiers stood at attention before the tomb. The man stopped walking directly in the front of the stone face. His hands were in his pockets.

"Det har tatt meg lang tid å finne dette stedet"

He had spoken Norwegian, which to the priest meant he was being spoken to. The translation was: "It has taken me a long time to find this place." The intruder turned to the Holy man.

"du bør bli berømt"  
"You should be commended"

With a simple gesture of one of his hands, which he raised out of his pocket, the Priest was seized by two men from his left and right side. He sharply turned to look at each of them and then back to his captor. His imprisoner remained almost polite.

"Jeg tror at du er mann med stor visjon. Og på den måten er vi like likt."  
"I think that you are man of great vision. And in this way we are much alike."

The Priest would not be swayed. He knew Schmidt by reputation. He also knew that Nazi Officers would often act polite or formal. That is how they convinced people to give up those who were hiding. SS Colonel Hans Lands often employed this strategy. When the Priest had seen the sitting figure, he at first believed that it was SS Scientist , who could at least be tricked. This Schmidt however was clever. No doubt he had been sent to rectify the Scientist's mistake.

"Ich bin nichts wie du"  
"I am nothing like you" The priest said.

Schmidt opened his mouth but said nothing and then shook his head calmly.

Schmidt:"Nein, natürlich. Aber was andere als Aberglauben sehen, wissen Sie und ich als eine Wissenschaft.")  
No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science."

Schmidt:Was du suchst, ist nur eine : What you seek is just a legend.  
Then why make such an effort to conceal it?

He gently put his hand down on the tomb during the conversation in a move so motionless almost no one had noticed. With a swift movement of the one hand the lid was pried off and sent flying, smashing into a wall and crumbling to pieces.

Inside was a skeletal figure with frail arms gripped around a cube shaped object, as if cradling a baby. Schmidt stood over it.

Schmidt:Der Tesseract war das Juwel von Odins Schatzkammer.  
The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room.

He reached towards it in such as delicate and elegant manner, not bending his feet or even bending over. He held the cube up to the light in satisfaction. The expression faded and he glanced at the Priest before shifting to minor anger.

Schmidt:Es ist nicht etwas, was man vergräbt.  
It's not something one buries.

He squeezed and the cube shattered into pieces in a way that made the Priest cringe at the glass shards that fell and became embedded in his hand. He expected blood but it never came. H hope dhotis was because of the thickness of the glove.

Schmidt:Aber ich denke, es ist knapp, ja?  
But I think it is close, yes?

Priest: Ich kann dir nicht helfen  
I cannot help you.

Schmidt: Nein. Aber vielleicht kannst du deinem Dorf helfen. Du musst da draußen ein paar Freunde haben. Einige ... vielleicht ein paar kleine Enkelkinder. Ich brauche sie nicht zu sterben.  
No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some...some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die.

Schmidt seemed to be the stereotypical Nazi. The tank's large cannon spun around to its back, facing the village. the Priest could see the houses in the distance. He turned back to Schmidt, who seemed to have noticed the intricate wall patterns of a tree on the left wall. he walked towards it.

Schmidt: Yggdrasil. Baum der Welt. Hüter der Weisheit und des Schicksals, auch ...  
Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also...

The Nazi pressed a part of the tree with a gloved finger. Clicks were heard. The image of the tree shifted. Schmidt pushed and the wall collapsed inward. Inside was a large corridor with a glowing object at the far end.

Schmidt:And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert.

Schmidt had very little faith in his fellow Nazis and disliked their attempts to use Jewish means, such as an attempt to weaponize the ark of the covenant which had blown up in their faces, promptly after melting them. The search for the Holy Grail had proved no better. In Schmidt's eyes their victory would not be won through the holy weapons of inferior races.

He turned back to the Priest.

Shmidt: Du hast das nie gesehen, oder?  
You have never seen this, have you?

Priest: Es ist nicht für die Augen gewöhnlicher Männer.  
It's not for the eyes of ordinary men.

Schmidt: genau  
Exactly.

He raised a hand. Several soldiers brought a boxlike device which Schmidt inserted the cube in. It was promptly shut and carried off back to the tank by two men. Schmidt instructed the two.

Schmidt:Give the order to open fire.

"awohl!" was the soldier's response.

The Priest knew his fate was sealed. He summoned the courage to unleash a final fiery sermon.

Priest: Dummkopf! Sie können nicht kontrollieren, welche Energie Sie haben. Du wirst brennen!  
Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!

Schmidt raised a gun to the priest's head.

"Ich habe schon."  
"I already have."

He fired.

 **New York City, 1939**

There was fire in '39'. Even I could feel it. I was nothing but a scrappy Brooklyn kid, still wet behind the ears...But we were a scrappy country then. We'd kayoed the great Depression, and the blaze in Europe didn't scare us...

"You believe that Hitler and his "readiness for peace" Bunk."

"Yeah...while he's pouring' crack troops into the Rhineland!"

"How soon you figure before we're in it?"

"Ask senator Tobey-once FDR finishes chewin' him up!"

Our fire was hotter, and we were ready to prove it. I was ready to prove it.

"They're going to need good photographers over there-and I'm good!"

Someone had spoken up

"The Name Phil Sheldon may mean nothing now-But you just wait and see! Europe's where things are Jumping! where careers are being made!"

"Yeah-and where people are dying by the carload. Me I'm not tired of sordid old New York yet. I don't think I ever will be! But to each his own. When I run the Bugle-"

"Here we go again..."

That was Jameson. Not the one with the mustache that would get him beaten to death at this time, but maybe his daddy or grandaddy.

"As I was saying. When I run the bugle. You can head the foreign bureau. Maybe. If I still feel like it. For now though..We're just working stiffs. And we take the jobs we get handed. Of course some jobs are better than others! And on that note. I'll see you birds later. Got a juicy Labor Dispute to cover. Thanks for the ride...and have fun with your crackpot!"

"Rub it in, why don't you?" said Sheldon.

"Go fry your hat, pal!"

 **New York City, enrollment facility.  
**  
"O'Connel, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry."

The names were listed off. The room was filled with shirtless men in the same white underwear, setting, waiting their turns. Two men were reading the papers. One stated as its headline "U-BOATS TORPEDO'D OFF VIRGINIA COAST." while the other read "NAZIS DECLARE ULTIMATUM TO LITHUANIA"

"A lot of boys getting killed over there."

The next name was called.

"Rogers, Steven."

Despite receiving no reply the man continued talking.

It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?

The newspaper folded down, revealing a skeletal man.

"Nope."

He stood up and walked into the line. Soon enough it was his term. He stood before the Doctor.

Doctor:Rogers.

He looked the man up and down and then looked at his papers.

"What did your father die of?"

Steve:Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned...

"mother?"

Steve: She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it.

The Doctor looked at the long list of medical conditions, mentally considering each one.

SUMMARY OF PATIENT HEALTH ISSUES

 **Astigmatism-** Poor eyesight. Could be colour blind which is more dangerous than you think of the field.  
 **Scoliosis-** Spine bends to the side. Not a big deal.  
 **Partially Deaf-** May not hear orders. Grenade and Gunfire will only worsen it.  
 **Arrhythmia-** Irregular heartbeat, heart Palpitations, high blood pressure, heart trouble.  
 **Angina-** Chest pain caused by restricted blood supply to the heart muscles.  
 **Rheumatic fever-** Red ringlike rashes that can affect the brain, joints and heart. He already had heart problems so this was not good. It could be treated with aspirin but that was her do the stomach and was problematic because Steve also had...  
 **Stomach ulcers-** Extremely painful. Would have bene made worse by Aspirin. Could also be dangerous.  
 **Pernicious anaemia-** 10 years ago this would have been a death sentence. Steve was clearly anaemic and it would have continued until he died. Until 1928 the only treatment was drink more than a pint a day of the juice from raw livers. They had to be raw as cooking would destroy the enzymes. Steve probably had to go through this unpleasant process until 28' when a liver extract was produced making recovery somewhat less unpleasant.  
 **Flat Feet-** Kid wasn't running anywhere.  
 **Scarlet Fever** -As a child but could still kill, especially if it caused heart complications.  
 **His Mother had Diabetes** \- There was a higher risk Steve could get it to and that would mean automatic disqualification. It wouldn't limit him at this stage.  
 **Asthma-** Dangeorus for someone with a heart condition and until something else came along current Asthma inhalers were difficult for one person to use and only worked to a degree. The doctor imagined Rogers having an Asthma attack and a soldier holding an inhaler being shot dead. Asthma also meant Steve was mentally ill as well. Every Doctor of this age knew Asthma was not a real disease but one of the brain, like homosexuality.

The Doctor looked at him with pity. It was a miracle he was even still alive. He likely had his nurse mother to thank.

"Sorry, son."

Steve: Look, just give me a chance.

"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone."

Steve: Is there anything you can do.

"I'm saving your life."

He stamped the card, leaving a large 4F in a square on the page.

 **Alpine Cinema  
** A Black and White and grainy film played. It displayed a Nazi flag with a large black cross.

" _War continues to ravage Europe."  
_  
Flames are shown engulfing entire cities though all that could be seen is white and the silhouettes of soldiers and their heavy bags and helmets running across the screen.

 _"But help is on the way!"  
_  
The narrator's voice was of the hight pitched imitation Steve had heard a million times before on the radio and knew it was fake. Requested by the studio. He had not forgotten the day he learned the truth. Steve would listen to a Radio Drama: _The Shadow_. An actor named Orson Welles had discovered that since masked heroes such as The Shadow and villains like the Green Hornet had no publicly known identity, they fell into Public Domain. Of course there was an obvious danger in portraying a violent vigilante without their consent, yet the radio broadcast seemed strangely safe. Some believed The great Orson Welles was the shadow himself, or perhaps an associate of him. The great actor was not perfect however, Steve had once heard him read a commercial on live radio and then pause to say "This is a load of Shit you know that " seemingly not realizing the camera was running or what being "Live" meant exactly. At that moment the accent and infliction was gone and he was talking like a normal person.

" _A Group of Brave Volunteers have lined up to serve overseas."  
_  
Steve only wished he was with them. In the video as they marched on passed a military base, then as they stood in line shirtless, being inspected.

Officially, The United States was neutral in the conflict, but there were many Americans with heritage overseas that wanted to fight, or hoped for a war, others did not care what side it was for. Steve was Irish American. Most would join the army and then choose to defect or runaway to countries to join the resistance. That was what his parents had done, and why they had died. Steve was not sad. he was proud.

Among the volunteers a masked figure with a cape could be seen. Steve smiled and then frowned.

While the US had not entered the war, the costumed heroes were largely free agents and could do whatever they please. With some exceptions however, most of them were still humans in flashy gimmicky costumes that served well for propaganda purposes but did very little favors in the field other than to draw fire to the colorful outfits. they also had the reverse of the intended effects when it came to recruitment since most would be recruits decided that if the heroes were involved they had no reason to enlist themselves and since there was technically no war. The draft didn't apply.

The scene in the video shifted to showing a pile of scrap and a little kid.

 _Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!_

"Who cares? Play the movie already!"

The shouting came from a member of the audience. Steve tried to whisper to him.

Steve Rogers: Hey, you wanna show some respect?

 _"Meanwhile, overseas, The Brave people of Britain are showing the Axis powers that the price of freedom is never too high."_

" Let's go! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!

Steve Roger: Hey you wanna shut up?!

He was louder this time. The man in front of him stood up. He was taller than Rogers.

The film changed to show the image of a man in a blue suit with red spandex and a cape blowing in the wind. He stood proudly with his hands on his hips. There was an S on his chest. He spoke confidently.

 _" Together we'll face any threat, no matter the size."  
_  
 **One Punch Later  
** The fist cut across Steve's face. He fell backwards. The noisy theatergoer stood over him. Steve got up only to be struck down again. The next time he grabbed the lid off a trash can and held it in front of him like a shield. For a moment he felt ready. it was yanked away and he took another punch. He stood up weakly, bleeding from the mouth.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

He spoke through panting breaths.

Steve: I can do this all day.

He swung his first punch. It was promptly caught and he was struck again, falling backwards into his stomach.

The attacker was grabbed by the back of the shirt.

"Hey!"

He was pulled away and spun around to see a young man in military uniform.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

The man swung but the newcomer moved slightly and dogged it before swiftly landing a punch of his own on the man that made him recoil back in pain. He left himself open to a kick in the balls. The beating continued and he ran off in retreat. The newcomer turned to face Steve.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched."

He was still picking himself up.

Steve: I had him on the ropes.

He helped him up. His eyes drifted to a group of dropped papers. He recognized them as enlistment forms. His gaze returned to Steve and asked him a question in a sincere voice.

"How many times is this?"

He picked it up, despite it being wet from having been dipped in a puddle, and began reading it.

"Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"

Steve: You get your orders?

"The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow. Top secret though, but I trust you.

Steve, as much as he liked his friend felt a desire to leave.

Steve Rogers: I should be going.

Any excuse.

James Barnes: Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up.

He put a supportive hand around him and they began moving out of the alley.

Steve: Why? Where are we going?

James Barnes: The future.

 **April 30th 1939- The New York World's Fair**

Sheldon kept an eye out for photo possibilities, but didn't expect any.

Phineas was one of those scientists...His tamer theories made Einstein's seem like recipes for chicken soup.

"Welcome, Gentlemen. I'm glad so many of you could come."

But then, it was a slow news day...

Steve and Sheldon were in one place, though neither would remember it later. they both paid close attention. Sheldon would write of these events in his book: _Marvels  
_  
 _"He spouted some dime-Novel rubbish about some synthetic man he was having trouble with- I thought about Europe and didn't pay attention-"_

"-Until-"

Professor Horton approached the container with the Android inside and pulled a lever beside it. He then began to slowly twist a nozzle.

"I'll allow some oxygen to enter the chamber..."

There was a small bit of flame begin to smolder at the synthetic man's right hand that grew to consume his arm quickly.

"-And You'll see-"

The flame grew further until it reached the chest and the hips as well.

"-Why I call him-"

His entire body was consumed in flame He kept his head down.

"GOOD LORD!" Someone shouted.

Phineas Horton took a step to the left and stretched out a hand.

"THE HUMAN TORCH!"

 _"The sudden jolt of shock and terror rocked us back like a physical blow, but it only lasted a moment."_

"Then common sense reasserted itself. The thing was a fake it had to be?"

The joking comments began.

"Check you calendar, Horton Halloween's not for months yet!"

"What you'd do-Douse a Mannequin in kerosene?"

"We should brought marshmallows!"

 _"I'd have scroffed, too-but I was doing my job, thinking a picture might make the back pages somewhere...So I was the only one looking directly at the thing-"_

"-when-"

Sheldon lowered his camera. The light reflected off his glasses.

"It moved?..."

 _"It looked alive...As human as you or I-"_

The hand began to move. They rose up the glass. The features were difficult to make out now over the fire.

 _"But it was on fire. And I swear..."  
_  
The Human Torch raised up his head. fire was in his eyes and emerging from his mouth, as if every orifice where a human would breath air there was now the exhaling and inhaling of flame.

" _-It looked straight at me."  
_  
Everyone fell silent. Light reflected off falling glasses. James Barnes removed his hat slowly. Cigarettes fell from mouths. Cameras lowered. Of the man members of the press in the room, the least shocked was Lois Lane of the Daily Planet who was impressed and fascinated if only because it was her job to learn more. Her partner, Clark Kent, kept his glasses on straight and gritted his teeth, hoping secretly that this was not the beginning of a new menace to the world which he would have to face.

Finally the silence was broken. The response was unexpected.

" You want your name in the paper Horton? You'll get it-but not the way you hoped!"

Similar comments followed. Clark and Lois looked around in disappointment and sadness. The Human Torch kept his hands on the glass. Horton was getting nervous on the stage.

Horton: But, Gentlemen...

He was going to say something about how useful for labor a flameproof man would be but instead felt a desire to defend his creation as a living thing like he would his own son.

"That thing is a danger to the whole city! Destroy it...Or we'll force you to!"

Everyone got up to leave, grabbing their coats and hats. Clark and Lois stayed behind at least to offer morale support to the scientist and possibly his creation. Steve and Barnes also left. Barnes's expression was one of seriousness while Steve felt sadness and pity for the Human Torch.

Steve Rogers and Phil Sheldon didn't know what to say.

No one did.

Steve felt sadness as he made his way out of the area. James noticed this and guided him along. There was an unshakeable sense of American patriotism on that day. It happened to be the 150th anniversary of George Washington being sworn. A speech by President Windrip played over the speakers about eugenics and superiority. Windrip got along well the Nazis. Most of America did. It was just another reason why the world seemed to hate Steve Rogers. As a white man living in New York Steve was safe from forcible sterilisation or euthanasia, but public sentiment was overwhelmingly supportive of casting anyone framed as a dependent on the state or a fault in the gene pool cast out.

Among the innovative devices besides from flaming automatons was a new invention called a television set, which had been cut in half and placed behind glass to show the components within. The purpose of this was to convince skeptics such a device was real. Steve walked by a television set and saw himself on several screens. He stopped and walk back, standing curiously in front of the sets and looking at himself. His suit hid his physique. in the back of his reflected image he saw a figure standing atop of a building. He turned quickly.

At the top of a spinning circular structure imitating a globe there was the same blue clad individual in a red cape with the S insignia. It was Superman. seeing him outside of the motion pictures was amazing. He figured it could have imply been an actor. Superheroes were fair game for depiction in print, radio and serials for companies but seeing him in person made it clear he was the genuine article.

There was someone with him, hiding just out of sight with a pair of devil like pointed ears the only thing that Steve could see. The Superman leaped down and the dark figure followed. Steve didn't want to lose them and ran off in the direction they had gone. He found himself in the curtained off room where Professor Horton showed off his creation. The Superman and the other in a black costume now with a long cape. The man in black had his hand to his chin as if inspecting the device. The Human Torch looked at hi form the other side of the glass and up to the Superman. Had Phil Sheldon been there he may have noticed the similarities between Clark Kent and the Man of Steel but Steve did not. The Professor turned the nozzle and it set fire. Neither of the caped figures seemed alarmed by this. Steve watched.

Both The mystery men turned to look at Steve. He nervously took off running down the hall.

After a presentation by Albert Einstein on comic rays it was time for Howard Stark to take the stage. Steve was breathing heavily when he ran into Barnes. Who grabbed his shoulders.

James: Whoa Whoa hey hey are you alright!?

He was breathing to catch his breath.

Steve: Yeah...Yeah...I think. I'm fine.

He was not lying. While he ran instinctively. These were the least likely men in the world to threaten a bystander who stumbled on them inspecting a very public exhibition. There was an expected appearance of Superman at the fair anyway. Some had claimed to identify the promotional pictures of him as Actor Ray Middleton. The smartest thing they could do was nothing at all.

And so Steve rejoined the crowd for the next presentation.

" Welcome to the World of Tomorrow! A greater world. A better world."

The sound came form above as he went through a large entry way to a presentation.

A supermodel came on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!"

Howard Stark had black combed back hair and a pencil thin mustache. It seemed to be the style for successful entrepreneurs. Charles Foster Kane had invented it before he became fat and old. Walt Disney had adopted it and so had Howard Stark. All in different businesses ranging from newspapers, to Animation, and while Stark had seen success in Cinemas making films on the flying aces of the Great War, public sentiment was for Germany and so these films glorified the Red Baron and Hans Von Hammer, his love for aviation was so strong he wished to break into designing planes.

Howard entered the stage and kissed the woman who announced him.

"I love you, Howard!"

Someone audibly shouted over the applause, cheers and flashes. Stark pointed to the direction of the sound and smiled before his face changed to appear awkward before his confidence returned with a bright white smile.

Howard Stark:Ladies and gentlemen! what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all.

One of the women pulled the blanket off o the car shaped object in the center to reveal a shining new model of red paint. General Motors had made several concept cars shaped like Jet planes just for the event.

One of the female helpers took the wheels of the car on the stage

Howard Stark: Yes. Thanks, Mandy.

He turne back to the crowd.

"With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that."

He turned on the switch of his machine and the car started to hover off the ground. it was not silent and quite noisy,sounding like a motorboat and very clearly releasing actual fire, the fumes of which rippled in the air.

James: Holy cow.

Suddenly the devices holding the car up sputtered, shouting out parks, cooled down. the heat inside slowly faded until the inside was dark and the vehicle fell to the ground. Howard looked at it awkwardly and then turned back to the crowd.

Howard: I did say a few years, didn't I?

There was uneasy laughter.

James looked around, not finding Steve.

Steve had found an area of the Fair where a British Military Uniform was displayed. He saw his own reflection was too small to appear in the outfit. England had been one of the states asked to send an exhibit over for the event. They had sent the Uniforms of the soldiers present during the ceasefire on Christmas in 1914 during World War I and the Magna Carta. Barnes found him.

James: Hey c'mon I'm gonna get one of those Mickey Mouse Watches.

Steve: You go ahead. I'll catch up with you.

James: You're really gonna do this again?  
Steve Rogers: Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck.

James: As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you.

Steve: Look, I know you don't think I can do this.

James: This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war!

Steve: I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me.

James: Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.

Steve Rogers: What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…

James: Yes!

Steve: …in my little red wagon.

James: Why not?

Steve: I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky.

James: I don't…

Steve: Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me.

James: Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.

James put his arm over his shoulders and led him away.

The next Day. Steve was there to see Bucky off as he prepared to get on the boat.

James:Don't do anything stupid until I get back.

Steve: How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.

James: You're a punk.

he hugged Steve goodbye.

Steve Rogers: Jerk. Be careful.

He walked away.

Steve: Don't win the war till I get there!

Barnes saluted as he boarded.

Steve went to the Doctor's, hoping he was at least a bit healthier than the last time he was there. Once he had his check up and his heart was heard with a stethoscope, the Doctor addressed him.

"Wait here."

Steve: Is there a problem?

"Just wait here."

He left the room.

"Steve looked at a sign warning against lying on your enlistment form and started to get ready to leave, grabbing his clothing. 

The Door opened and an Enlistment Office MP walked in the room and Steve looked up at him worriedly. He was followed by an obese man with a black mustache. The Enlistment Office MP promptly left.

"Thank you."

The Man said to the MP as he left the room. He then turned to Steve.

"So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis."

Steve was confused but he noticed the thick German accent.

Steve: Excuse me?

The Man held out a hand.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve Rogers."

The Doctor began looking at the file.

Steve: Where are you from?

Dr. Abraham Erskine: Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?

Steve:No.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.

Steve: That might not be the right file.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?

Steve: Is this a test?

Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yes.

Steve Rogers: I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance. Only a chance.

Steve: I'll take it.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?  
Steve Rogers: Brooklyn.

The Conversation moved to a private office.

Steve: I only have one question.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: Why me?

The Doctor brought his hands together.

Erskine: America and Germany have been trying to create Supersoldiers. We have had mixed success but as much as we'd like to pretend US involvement in the War is inevitable. Both are applying their tests on strong men. What they fail to understand is that a little guy determined to survive and willing to do the right thing is capable of amazing things.

Steve smiled a bit at this.

Erskine: Also because the Procedure may be able to cure your various diseases, so even if it doesn't work we can at least sell it as a cure for something.

He said matter of factly. This made Steve's mouth drop. The Doctor looked back to him and smiled. He held out a file to Steve, who took out and opened it.

Dr. Abraham Erskine:Congratulations, soldier.

Steve opened the file and saw that he'd been stamped as accepted.


	3. The Wreck of the Titan: Or, Futility

**A Lab in a Mountainous region**  
Doctor Zola peaked through a device, projecting a stretched out recording of his face.

"Are you ready, Dr. Zola?"

The balding Doctor rose his head up to view.

Zola: My machine requires the most delicate calibration. Forgive me if I seem overcautious.

Schmidt stepped out of the shadows.

Schmidt:And are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for a transference?

Zola: With this artifact, I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all.

Within a large machine was the glowing blue cube known as the Tesseract.

Zola started the machine.

Zola: Twenty percent. Forty. Sixty. Stabilising at 70%.

Schmidt moved to the controls

Schmidt: I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor.

He turned the nob to maximum and blue light sputtered like lightning out of the Cube. it shook as if it would break. Both men ducked, then the loose energy stopped and seemed to stabilize. There was a moment of silence.

Zola: What is that?

Schmidt: I must congratulate you, Arnim. Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement.

Zola adjusted his glasses and moved towards the controls.

Zola: The exchange is stable. Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my design, all my designs. This will change the war.

"Dr. Zola, this will change the world."

 **New York, April 31st, 1939**

"WUXTRY! WUXTRY! READ ALL ABOUT BLAZING MAN ON FIRE!"

Young Billy Batson in his red shirt with golden collar and cuffs and newsies hat was selling the copy of the Daily Bugle on the street corner.

" _I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Horton."_

Phil Sheldon's hand rested out the windowsill as he looked out into the streets.

 _" That...Thing...It looked at me. Like a person would. What must it have been like-to Destroy it?"_

 _" instead he was asked to bury it. Bruce Wayne came over from Gotham and funded Horton to create a special containment for it. There was a small ceremony. It was like building burying a Time Capsule except high outside Horton's home. I was one of the few journalists allowed. Some military personnel wanted it studied, but paranoid minds won out. Power of the Press."_

 _"But the Weeks passed, and there were other kinds of fire."_

Sheldon and his date stood before a jewelry shop window.

"What do you think sweetheart? The ones in the blue box?"

 _" There was work and life and the city by night..."  
_  
 _"...and in my case, there was Doris Jacquet..."  
_  
Doris: They're awful pricey. I love you, but I don't want to break you...

Phil:Let's do it. Doris! Let's take the risk! I can take it all, Doris! I'll make it to Europe-make a name for myself! I'll be able to give you all you deserve-The little house in Queens-the white picket fence-The Works!

Doris: Sounds great-but I'd settle for just you, safe and alive!  
 _  
There was no need for her to worry about that. I was immortal. We all were. Back then.  
_  
There was a scream.

Phil:What was that?

 _There wasn't any real danger. Just opportunity.  
_  
Phil: This might be it-The scoop that'll convince Mister Goodman to send me to Europe!

There were noises and it was strangely bright.

"Wh- What is it?!"

"Stay away! Charlie-Make it stay away!"

"P-P-Please-!"

Phil had grabbed his camera and ran off.

Phil: Wait Here, Honey-Where it's safe! I'll be right back!

 _But when I rounded the corner...  
_  
I saw the Human Torch in person. He was running engulfed in flame throughout he street. People were running away from him. He left a trail of fire behind him.

It was clear in the faces of the bystanders they'd seen the stories in the papers-chuckled over them as they are their eggs and bacon.

But now those faces told a different story-a story of fear and awe, and a world cut loose from its moorings.

 _"And just as I was wondering how the torch escaped. And thinking that he looked as surprised and confused as we did and at the same time telling myself that was ridiculous that he-that IT-was an object. not a person-"  
_  
The flaming figure took off into the sky to the shock of everyone and eventually faded from view.

 _" He was gone, Leaving behind nothing but flaming footprints that flickered and died in the chill night air."  
_  
A sling of shocked reactions followed.

"I-I must be seeing' things!"

"It was a-a trick of the light!"

"Yeah!"

Doris ran out into the street.

Doris: Phil!

"Too much bubbly!"

"Propaganda-some kind of German Trick!"

Doris ran to Phil's side.

Doris: What was it?! I saw something in the sky.

 _They couldn't comprehend what they'd seen-so they dismissed it. It was over._

 _-They could shake it off now._

 _But I'd seen it twice..._

 _-So while the rest of New York went back to business. Dancing to Jimmy Dorsey and watching the War in Europe like a ball game-_

 _'I waited for the other shoe to drop._

 **In the Middle of the Sea  
** A Salvage Drive was brought up to greet the rest of his crew. The Diving platform was hoisted, and swung to the deck of the Salvage Ship, the S.S. Recovery.

Some time later, the Diver, Rod Nelson, stepped out of the Decompression chamber. Clothed in a yellow coat, black sweater and blue hat.

"How do you feel Nelson?"

Nelson:Okay. Chief. But kinda Puzzled. There's Sump'n screwy about that the Wreck of the Titan.

He lit a cigar and cupped his hands so that he basked in the warmth as it lit up his face.

Nelson: I found the safe in the Main Sallon, all right, but it looks like somebody got here before we did- the Safe's empty! Looks like whoever rifled it hasn't been gone long. There was a knife on the deck. Hadn't even rusted.

The Captain removed his hat to scratch his head.

"That's strange Nelson. There's been no report of any other salvage ship in these waters for three years. We've been here a week and seen nothing."

He removed his large pipe.

"Well there's only one way to make sure. I'll send you down again with Carley, to see what you can pick up. They may have left something we can identify them with."

Nelson removed his coat.

The two quickly donned the large metallic dive suits. They touched down on the surface, gazing upon the large fish floating around them as they approached the wreck of the Titan. They communicated with each other through a system of wires acting as a telephone. Carley noticed an open hatch.

Carley: Say Rod. Did you leave that side Hatch open or was it sprung in the wreck.

Nelson was puzzled and a little spooked.

Nelson: No. It was closed when I was down before. There's something off here.

The two approached and peaked inside

Carley: turn on your light.

The two entered, floating down into the darkness of the Sunken ship. There was the algae covered barred glass of a ticket booth. Stairs that once led upward but now went deep into the abyss. A now unreadable sigh form directions and from a distance they spotted what appeared to be a naked man, swimming through the water.

Nelson:Good Lord Carley! What's that?

He screamed his shock, his shriek distorting and causing static in the communication.

Carley:A swimmer. Rod! But...It can't be...No human could live in this pressure. Come on let's follow him he can't have gone far.

Yet as they entered the hallway. They spotted the being, floating in front of what was once the Captain's quarters. His hair floated up in the abyss. He had a large forehead with tall curving eyebrows and an asian complexion with narrow eyes. He saw them and then swam off with the speed of a fish. Finding his way to the outside he began to swim towards the cables.

Nelson:What's he doing?

He whispered despite the fact that only Carley could hear him.

The diver reached out with his left hand and seized the thick rope. It was now that they saw he was not nude but wore a pair of swimming trunks, with a belt and a hilt. He reached towards the hilt and pulled out a decorated dagger.

Carley:He's going to cut us loose! Run!

The Blade came out and the large cord began to be cut in to lie a saw through wood through the thick layers of wire. The swimmer was cutting through the air-hoses, telephone cables, and Acetylene torch tube.

The divers got a good distance away. They were next to each other. Carley tapped the side of his helmet. Singaling they could no longer hear each other or cal the surface, which he had tried to do the moment he realized what the swimmer was doing.

It was then that the submariner was upon them. they turned to see him swimming and he was already on them. He held out the knife and with great speed, pierce the chest of Nelson. Fear overtook Carley and he turned to swim away. The Sub Mariner was upon him now. He dropped his knife, which floated down gently and with his bare hands he reached Carley, grabbed his helmet and squeezed, the metal was crushed, air spotted out. He could not hear screams, and if he did they did not last long. As bubbles and blood filled the air.

On the surface a call was being made on the telephone.

"Nelson! Carley! Nelson!

He turned to face the Captain beside him.

"There Wires are Dead!"

"Well keep trying!"

He ran quickly to the side of the ship where they had gone. He then quickly turned to another man, pointing to him with his pipe.

Captain: Anderson-get into your suit! You'll have to go below-take lifelines, a knife and another torch. Don't be down too long, stay close to the boat. And Hurry!

Anderson: Aye sir!

He quickly got into a suit and was lowered down on the lift.

Captain: Alright-send him down fast, Bo's'n!

Anderson dropped down to find the bodies of Nelson and Carley lying on the sea floor near when he landed. He screamed in his helmet and tugged on the lifeline, being brought upward as he continued to panic. The Sub-Mariner watched from a distance, hidden nearby, but watching closely.

 **Minutes later...  
**  
Captain: We'll have to report this to the Coast-Guard- Peters, Man The Anchor Winch!

Other men quickly pulled the anchor up. The Sub-Marine watched in confusion, and began swimming towards the propeller as it began spinning. With both hands he grabbed the rudder. Jamming it to the right he shot out his other hand and stopped the starboard propeller by grabbing it.

In the Engine room, the first assistant reports to the bridge.

"Starboard Propellor fouled, Sir!"

Captain: What's that?!

"The Rudder's out of order! The Ship won't respond!

The Ship began to head directly towards a coral reef. The Captain shouted orders. The crew began to panic. All attempts to save those onboard failed. Nervously, the Captain gave a command.

"This is the Captain!...Brace for Impact!"

The ship collided into the Reef.

The Sub Mariner swam away. He grabbed the bodies of the two Divers, carrying both beneath his arms. He continued to swim until he stopped before the side of a rock, which opened to reveal a door.

The Sub mariner emerged from a pool of water, walking up a set of white stairs. The room he was in was made of a white marble like area, It was as big as the largest cathedrals on earth. It brought to mind the Cathedrals of Rome. Inside on a throne was a woman not unlike the Sub Mariner himself. The Sub Mariner finally spoke in a strange language.

"I have done as you said."

"My son. What do you see?"

"I saw these Robots searching within the ruins of a Surface vessel. I cut off the wires controlling them but they still moved. I crushed one of their heads and from within came a fluid I likened to blood."

"Remove their helmets."

The Sub Mariner raised his arms and grasped the head, lifting it up to reveal the face of the blonde man Nelson.

He quickly threw the helmet aside and did the same quickly to the other, revealing another man.

"They are Human...What is the meaning of this."

"You have done well. My son."

She extended her hand out towards his shoulder.

"Mother...why?"

"My Dear...the Humans are destroying our oceans."

"I don't understand. My own father was human?"

"You have passed your first test but you have so much to learn."

She turned away and instructed a soldier in golden armor. He had blue skin like the woman but not The Sub Mariner, pointed ear, and large eyes.

"Karal. I command thee to Ossify these creatures-set them in the royal chamber, where they may be seen an an example."

Karal:Yes, your highness!

The Sub-Mariner remained behind.

"In my first test You'd have me kill humans. Why?"

She turned to face him.

"You have come of age. It is time you learned the truth."

She went and sat on the throne and then began to speak.

" Our people revealed ourselves to rejoin the surface in 1914 under the leadership of Princess Kida, who fell in love with a Surface Dweller named Milo Thatch, not unlike the tale of the Little Mermaid. She was right, but at the wrong time. A War had began on the surface between the many nations brought about by the assassination of a Freedonian aristocrat named Alexander Teasdale. As soon as it had risen, Atlantis was attacked. Our entire race was nearly exterminated. I was separated from my people. That is when I met your father..."

"On a great ship. The "Oracle", which came from America came from America on a scientific expedition, seeking to save as many Atlanteans as it could. You're father was Captain Leonard McKenzie."

"Our castles had been demolished. Our husbands, wives, mothers, and even children, were killed in droves, and yet I survived, because he saved my life. With a very short time we became fast friends. They put the fact that I could swim in extremely cold water to good use and I began to search wreckages and the deep sea, serving to save what I could of Atlantis. Of course I had to return for we Sub-Mariners cannot live out of water for longer than five hours at most and many of us cannot live even that long."

Eventually the Captain and I fell in love and were married.

The process of rebuilding our people began though we were scattered refugees. I discovered the Royal family still existed, yet they have disowned me seeing my actions of marriage of a surface dweller as a betrayal.

"Then why are they not our enemies"

"They are my son. But their day will come."

"And why wage war on my father's people?"

"Because they themselves have forgotten who they are. They are not the same people. They have sided with murderers and maniacs. You are not yet ready but soon you shall be. And so, my son. It has taken us twenty years to build up a race to avenge the brutal harm done to us then-now. Since you are the only one of us left who can live on land and in water, and who can also fly through the air, and because you have the strength of a thousand men, it is your duty to lead us into battle! You have begun well, but you must use strategy and exercise great care. Go now to the land of the White men! Go now my son Namor!

Namor stood and puffed out his chest and clenched his knife.

And so Namor, the Avenging Son, faces the surface men of the world, in what promises to be mortal combat!

 **Monk's Cafe, New York**

Doris:Phil!

Phil was at a local diner enjoying a slice of pie when Doris came in.

Doris: Phil! oh, Phil-thank god you're here!

Phil:What is it Doris?

Doris: I was on my lunch break- I took my sandwich to the waterfront-like I usually do... But Phil...

Phil:What happened?

Doris: There was this man, Phil! This big, eerie looking naked man! He had a bandaged girl-the police said he kidnapped her from the hospital!

The police. They shot him! But Phil...The bullets didn't hurt him at all.

He picked up a police car-And threw it! He threw the Car!

Then he leaped into the water-He looked back at the cops like they were just a nuisance to him!

The police-they saved the girl-but the naked man just swam away-without ever coming up for air!

Doris fired into Phil. The Man behind the Diner counter spoke up.

"Aw. Criminy! I been hearing bout this "Sub Mareener" story all mornin. He busted up a power plant-went flying' over Central Park-It's all a load o' Hooey! It's one o' them Orson wells Tricks-a bunch o' bunk only suckers'd believe!"

"Yeah"

Doris: But-I was there! I-I saw it!

"Just a Trick. Little Lady."

Doris turned back to Phil.

Doris:Phil?

Phil: It's okay sweetheart. You saw what you saw.

 _They all agreed that she was wrong and it was nothing, and I wondered how long they could keep it up._

 _Not that long. As it turned out._

 _Manhattan seemed like the whole world to us sometimes. But it was an island._

 _And the Marvel's among us didn't exactly hide._

The people looked up to see the flaming form of the Human torch flying through the sky.

With the frequency you would see accidents on the road you would see signs of the presence of the Marvels. There was a car with the front melted off. A fire hydrant had been knocked over and water was spraying in the air. Sheldon took pictures and listened to the crowd.

"Melted that poor man's car."

"Caught a dangerous maniac, they say! A gang of hoodlums in special flaming suits.

"And where'd they get THAT idea"

"Not natural"

"That horrifying face."

"Stopped that racing scam a few weeks back"

"Just what he wants you to think."

Then he was that at a scene in which men were being pulled out of a hole made in the street with several steel pipes emerging and bending in multiple directions. the people being pulled out were given towels, carried over to police and ambulances and some where being interviewed.

"Whole subway tunnel was flooding"

"Would've drowned for sure"

"Saved us all"

"Who's to say he didn't start the flood in the first place."

"Ripped right through steel! Shifted tons of Metal and Glass and do we just say thank you to..."

"Don't like those ears at all. Filthy Atlantean."

 _And when it came right down to it, the Island wasn't that big.  
_  
Sheldon and Jameson were eating at Phillie's, which was run by an older man. There was a couple, a man in a blue suit and a woman in red who always at there.

Jameson: Look at this story! Human Torch flies Medicine to trapped town! Pfah!

"Hey!"

Both turned to see a large blonde man in a trench coat, wearing a grey suit underneath. There was a red shirt underneath.

"Show some respect. The man's a hero."

Jameson: That THING is a freak.

"He's done nothing but help people, especially after they wanted to destroy him, what exactly is you're problem with him."

Jameson looked to Sheldon.

Jameson: Buddy back me up here.

Sheldon: Actually I kind of agree with him.

Jameson: So you have no problem with all the murders and abductions that Sub Mariner guy's doing?

Sheldon: Those are two different people. Jonah!

Jameson: Cut from the same cloth. Fire and Water.

Sheldon: What's gotten into you? Where's that easy wit of yours? That cheerful contempt for the world and everything in it?

Jameson: The things these freaks do. Making Joes like you and me look like Pikers and we just lap it up! I'd like to lock 'em up and throw away the key!

The large man stood up from his sees.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He burst into flame.

His eyes glowed in rage. Everyone screamed in fear. Yet he only stood there and after a moment turned to walk away. He causally continued walked as the glass window and the frame melted around him leaving an opening and everyone to look at him and the hole as he departed in shock.

 _Not that Big at All._

 **US training camp**

Steve stands in line with others.  
 **  
**"Ready, exercise!"

A woman in a petticoat and had stepped out.  
 **  
"** Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division."

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army."

One of the soldiers, a large muscular black man with a tattoo that read "Democracy" had spoken up.

Agent Carter: What's your name, soldier?  
 **  
**"Isaiah Bradley, your Majesty."

Carter:Step forward, Bradley.

He did so.

Carter Put your right foot forward.

Bradley did so.

Bradley: Mmm… We gonna wressle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like.

Suddenly Peggy punched him hard in the face, and he fell backwards, grabbing and rubbing his cheek.

"Agent Carter!"

She turned and saluted in the British way.

The man who had spoken was greying at the temples with a large cigar in his mouth.

Carter: Sergeant Fury.

Fury: I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good!

He looked down to Bradley.

Fury:Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes tells you what to do.

He got back up quickly.

Bradley: Yes, sir.

Fury then addressed the rest of the recruits and began to walk across the line.

Fury:General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men…

He stopped at Rogers and then turned to see Erskine nearby, who nodded at him.

Fury: And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers.

 **Later...  
**  
As the men went through drill exercises. Fury stood beside Erskine as they watched.

Fury:You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?

Erskine: I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.

Fury:When you brought a ninety pounds asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him. You stick a needle in that kids arm and he's gonna pop like a balloon..

They watched Steve struggle whilst training with the other new recruits

Erskine: I am looking for qualities beyond the physical.

Fury: Do you know how long it took to set up this project?

Erskine: Yes, I know.

Fury: President Windrip's a Fascist. He thinks the Nazis or our ally but we know differently don't we Doc.

Erskine: Ve sure do.

Fury: , Doc Savage. We've been at war with these guys for years. Even if the country still isn't.

Erskine: Ze are getting close Colonel. I've seen their work on Project Uber and Project Volfenstein. Ze are working with a man claiming to be Rasputin, Working to revive the Frankenstein Monster and the undead. The Japanese are building a large robot called "Tetujin...Nijuhaci...go. _"  
_  
Fury: You speak better Japanese than English Doctor.

Erskine:Zank you.

Fury: You think I don't know that? I hate keeping this all under wraps like this. All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator Paine.

Erskine: Yes. I am well avare of your efforts.

Fury:Then throw me a bone.

He gestured to one of the recruits. Burnside's passed every test we gave him.

He pointed to another.

So has Bradley, as much I hate to say it they'd never accept him. Bunch of Racists. I'd vouch for him but they'd just say I've got a preference given my wife and kid.

He put out his cigar.

Fury: if that wasn't there. You know they'd take him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier.

Erskine: He's a bully.

Fury:You don't win wars with niceness, doctor.

He grabbed a hand grenade.

Fury:You win a war with guts.

He casually tossed the grenade at the line of recruits.

"Grenade!"

All the soldiers ran, leaping behind jeeps and whatever they could find. Steve jumped down onto the grenade and shielded it with his body.

Steve:Get back!

He held the grenade in fetal position.

Steve:Get back!

A moment passed. Nothing happened.

Steve's eyes widened and he slowly stood up in confusion.

Steve:Is this is a test?

Fury turned to look at Erskine, who smile behind his mustache.

Fury:Well how about that?...He's officially the worst soldier I've seen.

Erskine frowned.

Fury: He didn't follow procedure. If that had gone off he'd been the only one in range...But I'll admit he's does have guts.

Erskine seemed to have his spirits somewhat lifted.

Fury: I'll tell you what. He'd make a good guinea pig to see if the procedure can cure all his conditions. Then we're moving on to Burnside and Bradley. Burnside will be in the propaganda posters. Bradley will be on the field.

He walked away.

 **Cut to:**  
Steve and some other trainees were running on a course.

"Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move!"

Steve was unfortunate enough to have been assigned to Gunnery Sergeant Gerheim, the most strict Drill Sergeant in the army, as least that's what his fellow recruits told him.

The group ran up to a waiting Peggy in a Jeep and a flagpole

Gerheim: Squad, halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!

The Soldiers all tried to climb the flagpole, struggling to get on top of each other.

Gertheim:Come on! Get up there! If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line!

All the Soldiers began running, except for Steve, who stared at the the bottom of the pole.

Gertheim:Rogers! I said fall in!

Steve kneeled and pulled the pin at the bottom of the flag pole. It fell forward. Everyone stared at this sight. He walked over to the flag and grabbed it, walking away to Peggy and the Jeep. Gertheim stood with a look of pure rage, as red as a tomato.

He walked into the car and it took off. Gertheim stood watching with clenched fists.

 **Later  
**  
Steve was being inspected by Erskine

Erskine: You seem 't sleep?

Steve: I got the jitters, I guess.

Erskine: Me, too.

As the Doctor got a syringe. Steve spoke

Steve: Can I ask you a question?

Erskine: Just one?

Steve: Why me?

Erskine: I told you already. You're many illnesses give us a chance to see vat the effects of the serum are.

Steve: What's the real reason?

He stopped and seemed to accept defeat.

Erksine:I suppose that is the only question that matters.

He reached towards a bottle.

Erskine: You're my last patient for tonight.

He grabbed the bottle and looked at the lid.

Erskine: This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own.

Steve frowned as he nodded.

Erskine: You know, after the last war the…my people struggled. They…they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the…and the…

he waved his hand

Erskine: And he…he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says "You." He says "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, because he knows they are dangerous. But for Schmidt and those like him it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist.

Erskine: Schmidt must become that superior man.

Steve:Did it make him stronger?

Erskine: Yes. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man was not ready. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion.

Steve: Thanks...I think.

Erskine poured two drinks.

Erskine: Whatever happens tomorrow, should you survive the first of the procedures, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.

He held up his glass to cast and Steve did the same.

Steve: To the little guys.

The two toasted and clinged glasses, however as Steve was about to drink and as he was about to do the same Erskine suddenly put his glass down and stopped him from drinking.

Erskine: No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids. He took the glass away and poured it into his own glass.

Steve: All right. We'll drink it after.

Erskine:After three years of procedures? Forget that! I vill drink it now!

He grabbed the drink and poured more into his glass.


	4. Human Torch vs the Sub-Mariner

Special Thanks: I now have an Editor in Nintendo Gamemaster. Please check out his deviant art: .com

 _It was around then that I finally got my chance to go to Europe, but..._

"You're turning it down? Phil-you've been begging me for months!"

Phil: I know Mister Goodman. And I can't explain it. I'd rather stay for now.

He looked over to a hung Daily Bugle newspaper article on the bulletin. It bore the headline:  
SUB-MARINER ESCAPES DEATH IN ELECTRIC CHAIR

 _Things were getting interesting here._

Phil: I'm sorry.

 _Still. That's how I felt.  
_  
 _It's Not like there hadn't been Mystery Men in America before. The Shadow, The Green Hornet, even as far back as the Lone Ranger...  
_  
 _But this was Different. These new creatures. They were more than human.  
_  
 _And with Doris and her mother all a twitter over wedding plans.  
_  
Doris: What do you think Phil? Pink or Mauve?

Phil honestly found no difference and had no preference between the two.

Phil: Ah...whatever. They're both fine.

Doris: Is something wrong? you've been as jumpy as a cat all evening.

Phil got up.

Phil: It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm going out for a smoke.

Outside he leaned again a column and breathed out a puff.

 _How was I supposed to be a husband-maybe a father- In a world where any moment a monster could come crashing through your wall?  
_  
 _Marvels, I called them-And that's what they were. Next to that-what were we?  
_  
 _Before they came. we were so big. so grand. We were Americans-young. Strong. Vital!  
_  
 _We were the ones who got things done.  
_  
as Phil smoked he thought he spotted the form of what he believed to be Superman leaping from rooftop to rooftop above. Or at least he thought it was him given the blue outfit and red cape. There was a citywide manhunt for the Sub Mariner. Several heroes including Doc Savage where involved but so far there was nothing.

 _But wed gotten smaller. I could see it in those same faces. Faces that had once been so confident. So brash.  
_  
 _We weren't the players anymore. We were spectators.  
_  
 _We were waiting for something-Without knowing what it was-  
_  
 _And in the Late Spring of 1940...  
_  
 **The Statue of Liberty**

A Newspaper floated down and was grabbed by the Sub mariner's hand as it passed by an unbarred window. He read it.

"So-They are sending the Human Torch after me! Let him come! I will destroy anyone who gets in my way. I tried gaining their trust. I surrendered to them and they tried to execute me. No matter. I shall perform another amazing feat of strength to remind them of my power."

He stood up on the brick window and leaped down, diving into the water.

 **A Sub-Chaser in the Brooklyn Navy Yard.  
**  
The Sub mariner rose from the water, grabbing onto the anchor of a ship and climbing its chain to board the vessel. It was late at night and he found it easy to sneak passed the man on guard. He reached below deck and found a Depth Charge. He slowly went under the water so as not to set off the charge too early. He placed it below what the Surface dwellers called the Hudson tunnel and once it was sent he swam off rapidly.

There was an explosion. every boat within two hundred yards felt the shockwave. It was the dead at night and there were only a few people out at the time. The Tunnel itself was largely empty. Rushing water poured through the hole blasted by the depth charge. Cars floated or were engulfed as the entire tunnel beneath the river was flooded.

Amor leaped from the ocean and came to a stop, floating above the city. He could hear ambulances as they began to arrive, and spotted a red biplane. The police had acquired a small handful of such planes following the King Kong Incident of 1933, though they had yet to see any utility as the Human sized Marvels were simply too small for their rapid fire machine guns to be of any use. indeed the planes were deathtraps in the most heavily crowded city in America, relics from the first World War.

The plane came towards and fired. Namor stretched his hands out, daring the attack to come. The few bullets that struck him did nothing. He flew forward and grabbed the propellor, twisting it with his bare hands.

Namor: These planes would be helpless against a fleet of our aerial-subs!

The plane came crashing down. The pilots were still largely untrained despite training from the Great War hero G-8, who following the deaths of four of his friends killed in the Great war had added the number of losses to his moniker and became Captain Midnight,claimed to have come out of retirement just to shoot down King Kong. The plane came crashing down.

Namor: poor fool.

He flew off,

 **The Bronx Zoo**  
Amor flew above and spotted the Lion's cage. He flew down in front of it.

"It's the Sub-Mariner!"

Everyone ran screaming. Namor grabbed the bars and broke them. The lion attacked him and even bit him but did not pierce his flesh he grabbed it and threw it off him. He them flew off to a high place to watch the destruction he had caused.

Namor: Go on, eat out their Black Hearts! Gorge yourselves!

Zoo Keepers ran in to intercept the lions, armed with guns. One was reaching for his gun. Amor leaped down and grabbed the bent iron bar and through it like a javelin at the man's hand which was impaled, causing the gun to be dropped. Namor leaped into action, assaulting the keepers, who were running away. Those not fast enough were killed by his fists. So engulfed in his murder was he that he paid not attention to the Lion approaching him and then leaping onto his back. He reached to the beast and hurled it over him it went flying, but survived. Like Hercules, Namor leaped onto the beasts' back and with his mighty hands, grabbed the beast's neck and snapped it.

The Lion's mouth hung open. Namor stood up and walked away, in the direction of the Snake House. He entered the reptile House and proceed to punch each glass case, breaking them. He moved quickly, walking from one to another.

His next destination was the Elephant House. He spotted the beast, perhaps disturbed by the commotion he had caused. As he gripped the bars, the elephant seemed to respond angrily towards him.

Namor: Shut up! I'm releasing you!

The elephant was bounded with Leg Irons. He snapped the chains. The large creature crashed through everything in its path as it escaped into the outside of the zoo and into the streets. People began running. A Woman carrying a baby carriage. She ran and the carriage toppled over. The Elephant began to rampage towards it. Namor landed next to the overturned carriage and looked down to see the was awakened in him.

He quickly turned to face the Elephant. He extended his hands and grabbed the creature's head, lifting it up, over his head. Part of him was showing off and enjoying this. He then hurled the beast a good distance away, no doubt killing it. He then looked at the infant with sadness. He crouched down and picked up the baby and flew off.

There was a hospital nearby. He spotted a balcony with injure people reclining. Everyone panicked and ran. A nurse stepped out.

"Sub- Mariner!"

She screamed and ran. He entered. Everyone ran. Some remained in place, standing in shock.

Namor: this child needs someone to look after him!

He placed the child on the floor and turned away, running and then leaping off into the sky.

There was chattering among the people. The Prince heard someone say. " He can't be as bad as they say"

"You'll see" Amor said to himself.

He flew off to the George Washington Bridge and floated above it.

Namor: Ah. Another man made monument. they won't think so much of it when I'm finished.

He flew down to the metal frame and grabbed to, squeezing it.

"SUB-MARINER!"

He stopped and turned to see something flying towards him. which touched down upon the road of the bridge. Namor stepped out onto the street. The Sun was coming up.

Namor: The Human Torch!

He ripped a large metal girder from the bridge and hurled it. The Human torch did not dodge but instead caught it. The girder melted into a mass of liquid metal. The Android conjured a ball of fire and hurled it. Namor screamed in pain. The heat was too great even for him. On fire and agony he ran, leaping off the bridge. The Human Torch chased after him but he leaped into the water, where the Human Torch could not follow. He turned off the flame and returned to normal. Those on the island, who had seen the battle began to cheer and clap for the Android.

 **The Daily Bugle**

"Fellas! Mister Goodman wants al of you in his office-pronto!"

Sheldon, Jameson and the others were sitting around smoking.

" _You ain't gonna believe what's happened!"  
_  
 _The Waiting stopped.  
_  
 _The Sub-Mariner was going on a rampage through the city and the Chief of Police appeased to the Human Torch to go after him.  
_  
 _It was as if the gods of legend had returned to earth. At least if you read about it in the papers that is.  
_  
 _To follow the Marvel's through their combat. As the Sub-Marine bolted from landmark to Landmark sowing destruction. The Torch a streak of Fire on his tail.  
_  
 _It must have seemed like a glorious aerial ballet. Dangerous, beautiful and thrilling.  
_  
 _And maybe it was._

 _But not for us.  
_  
 _What we saw was carnage and destruction and confusion...  
_  
People were still being flushed out of the Hudson tunnel, pulled out of their car. The battle had resumed. A Train had been derailed. The Car containing Sheldon, Jameson and others was stopped at the sight.

Jameson:Cripes! Look at the EL!

Sheldon leaned out of the car towards a newsboy.

Phil:Which way kid?

"Th-That way. Toward the Empire State Building."

 _And frightened people who felt safe a minute or two ago. Trying to get out of the way but not sure which way to run._

The car was stopped by civilians running passed.

 _We Barely even saw any of the action, it moved so fast..._

Jameson: look there he goes!

The Human Torch streaked through the air upwards towards the Empire State Building. On the floor was a destroyed water tank with a burning, melted hole through it.

Jameson: I'm no fan of that guy...I don't hold with people built from a kit...But right here an' now. I hope he gives that water breathing Jerk what for!

"Don't say that!"

The two turned to see a woman in a police uniform with long hair under a hat.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

Jameson:And your are?

"Betty Dean. Policewoman. I've met Namor. He's only trying to get what he considers justice for his people. You shouldn't judge him until you know both sides of the story!

Phil: "People?" There's more than one of him!

Another Bugle employee ran up to the group.

"Hey! didja hear? That Sub-Mariner guy just flooded the Hudson Tunnel-an' it's full cars!"

Jameson: You'll have to excuse us. Officer Dean.

The group ran back to the car.

Jameson: Much as We'd love to listen to you make excuses for a rampaging maniac. we have work to do.

 _We hadn't caught up to either of them at the tunnel, the Bronx Zoo, or the George Washington Bridge._

 _It wasn't until they reached the Statue of Liberty that we got more than a glimpse of them._

Jameson:See-There! Up on the Statue!

 _And at that. It was quite a Distance.  
_  
From the top of the Statue of Liberty's torch stood the Sub- Mariner, who lifted up the lifeless form of a figure clad in red over his head. Phil recognized the form of the Torch without his flame. He wore a red suit which could be seen from afar among the beautiful blue sky.

Jameson: The Sub-Mariner's blown out the Torch's fire somehow!

With a movement of his arm. The Sub- Mariner slammed his arms downward and the form of the Torch fell downward.

Jameson:And he's thrown' him off!

The unmoving form of the Torch spun through the air like a rag doll. His arms were held out. Then there was several sparks of flame like a stove being turned on and flicking.

 _We held our breath as the Torch burst into flame again..  
_  
Finally as he continued to fall, seconds before he hit the ground, the Flame came to life and burst forward, engulfing his body.

 _But...  
_  
He hit the water with a splash and there was an upward gush of steam.

Jameson: Too late. He hit the Drink!

the Sub-Mariner placed his hands on the railing of the Torch. He lifted one leg onto it and then another, standing on the railing and like an olympic swimmer he leaped off and down into the sea, splashing into the spot where the Torch had fallen.

Jameson: Look! That Fish faced rats diving' in after him!...Say can robots drown?

Phil: Well Flame consumes oxygen. if he needed to breathe he's have suffocated to death long ago.

Both forms disappeared into the Sea.

The three waited for a while for signs of life until a coal barge came by, blocking the battle from sight.

 _I Finally Reached a phone.  
_  
Phil:You're all right, Doris? Nothing's...

Doris: No...There was some noise and the building shook. But that's all. It's you worried about-out there in all that.

Phil Look-Get to Lanigan's and wait for me there. There'll be newsman there so if anything happens. You'll know right away, and the building's as solid as a rock!

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Phil! Kiss'er for me and hang up! we're going' to Radio City!

Phil turned to his two fellow reporters, who stood in front of a store selling televisions, which consisted of a large device with a small screen.

Phil: What. He's kidnapping Rockets now?

Jameson: Whole television studio. Take a Gander.

On the small black and white screen was the Sub-Mariner's face.

"This is Prince Namor. _The Sub-Mariner as you have come to call me. With a Message for the So-called Human Torch!...This is my Final Warning! Get off my trail Torch...I have defeated you. You only live because of my respect towards you. Next time I will not be so merciful..The Same goes for the rest of you: The Superman, Doc Savage...Stay out of my way...Or suffer the Consequences!"_

 _We arrived too late. All we found at Radio City was scared employees. Wrecked equipment and holes in the walls that were on fire. The Torch hadn't listened and he and the Sub-Mariner had hot-footed it upstate, And the roads were too jammed with panicked New Yorkers to follow..  
_  
In the sky the torch and the Sub-Mariner grabbled. Namor resisted the flame. They had two rounds, each a victor of one.

 _So while they wheeled and soared and clashed in the Spring Sunshine..  
_  
 _we kept to the shadows and strained for any word of them  
_  
They were at _"Lanigan's"_ now. Listening to the radio.

 _"-Repeat the latest Developments: The Human Torch had imprisoned the Sub-Mariner beneath a sheet of Flame in an upstate reservoir-"_

"Can't you get any better reception than that, Lanigan?"

"Shh!"

"- _But the Undersea Dynamo freed Dynamo freed himself-even as the Army bombed his fiery prison!"  
_  
 _"We will continue to bring you updates as they occur. But now a Word from our sponsor.."  
_  
Phil:BLAST THEM!

Doris:What is it. Phil? What's wrong?

Phil: Look at us-Just sitting here, waiting! There isn't a thing we can do-and this is our city! Our world! Who gave them the right to just come in and take it away from us?!

A News reporter with a phone in his hand.

"Look Alive, Kids! Police Pool says the Torch is back in Town-and headed for the ACE Chemical Works! He's up to something. All right!"

Jameson:Let's Move!

 _As Luck would have it. The Police had cleared the bridges by then, and our press credentials got us through...  
_  
"Boy. Phil..I've got to hand it to you. You're one smart guy!

Phil:huh?

"If you'd taken that job. You'd be on a steamer to Europe right now-an' you'd be missing this! Who cares about the War in Europe anymore? We got our own war right here... And this time we're Johnny-on-the-Spot!"

 _It was the first thing I heard in all this that made any sense.  
_  
 _It was like a war...Not just the battles. But the very fact of the Marvels themselves a war-or some freakish violent storm.  
_  
 _And all we could do-all anyone could do-was hold fast and hope to ride it out.  
_  
 **Ace Chemical Plant**

Namor and the Human torch panted in exhaustion. Neither one of them would give up. The Flame was extinguished. They were prepared to finish the fight.

"Stop!"

A Policewoman ran into the room holding a file. This sight caused both to freeze in place.

Human Torch: Doris!

Namor: You know her?

Doris: I know both of you.

She addressed Torch first.

Doris: I met Namor during a police raid of the harbor where they encountered Namor. I appealed to him to attempt peace. You may recall the story in the paper of Namor, attempting to kidnap a woman.

Torch: That was you?

Doris: I had been suffered a gunshot wound from one of my police missions.

Namor: Our superior Atlantean technology would have healed her.

Doris: Well I'm fine now. I've been shot before.

Namor: And how do you know the Torch.

Doris: I wished to meet the two of you. So I convinced the Sheriff to deputize the Torch. The Hunt for the Sub-Mariner was just the perfect opportunity.

Human Torch: You wanted to meet both os us why.

She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"You see my name is not Doris Dean. That is only an alias I took for the express purpose of finding the two of you. I am not a Policewoman. I am an Agent for Great Britain working with certain...individuals within the American Government. My name is Agent Peggy Carter."

She turned to face the Sub-Mariner.

Peggy: You claimed that you attacked America out of revenge for the devastation of Atlantis. I have evidence that Uncle Sam was not responsible.

She pulled out a file stamped 'CLASSIFIED".

"Would you like to know who was.

Namor, with soaked hand, looked at the file curiously and suspiciously before taking it and opening it. It was unclear if he could read english as well as he could speak it.

"Atlantis was bombed by a German Think Tank called: Die Zwielicht-Helden, in English that translates roughly to..The Twilight Heroes..though they're not what they seem. They attempted for the longest time to instigate a World War so that they may take over. They remained in power after the Great War but now they seek to begin another. The Bombing of Atlantis was their doing, with Ships and planes disguised as American vessels."

In the file Namor flicked through he saw images of men in German uniforms standing by American ships. The ruins of such vessels found in the ocean or in military labs. The "Twilight Heroes" in question included photos of a man in a straightjacket and padded Cell named "Mabuse". A man smiling and posing alongside a mechanical feminine creation named Rotwang, and a Dr. and owner of an Insane Asylum, the same in which Mabuse appeared to had been sent to. He was a large aging man with a top hat and coat in his photo, smiling in a way that was perhaps unintentionally creepy.

Namor: How do I know this is not a trick.

Peggy: You've seen the proof. Make of it what you will. If you strike at Germany you may find more evidence to support this claim. If you've declared war on the surface for the action of one nation, I suggest you punish the people responsible.

She stared him and his gaze down. For a moment there was silence.

Finally Namor laughed heartily.

Namor: You have a deal.

He turned back to the Human Torch.

Namor:Torch. We shall resume our battle once the individuals who destroyed Atlantis are brought to justice.

Human Torch was too exhausted to disagree and he knew Namor was the same way though he'd never show it out of pride.

From behind window,Sheldon and the others looked on.

Jameson: It's that Cop-That Dean Woman! She's gotten' em to make nice at each other! I don't believe it! They're actually smiling' at each other. If they shake hands. I'm gonna throw up.

 _Just Like that-it was Over. And of Course. There were no reprisals. No Punishments.  
_  
The rest of the press finally arrive. The Torch flew over them, their hats were blown off.

 _Nobody got hurt but us. The Normal People.  
_  
"Aw. Nuts! The Torch just let him go, after all he did! that ain't fair!"

Iggy sat down, almost pouting.

Phil: Forget it. Iggy. You expect a storm to pay for the Damage it caused? A War to care who gets killed?

Iggy:huh?

Phil: Just forget it.

 _The Next Day dawned like nothing happened at all. Everybody put their backs into digging out. Repairing the damage. Just like Ants. And we all grumbled, and we all said something ought to be done, but what was there to do?_

 _I found Doris at a makeshift Clinic on the East Side._

Doris was trading an elderly man with bandages.

Doris: This is Mister Compton. Phil. He was in the EL when it went down.

Compton:Some Ride, you bet! WHOOEEE!

Phil: Um...Doris...Can you spare a minute?

The two of them went out to the beautiful knight. The moon reflected off the water.

Phil: What happened yesterday..What's happening for Months..It'll blow over. It can't keep on Forever...but until things are...Sane again..well...a man's nothing next to those things.

Doris: Phil what are you saying?

Phil: Maybe...We should put our wedding plans off for a little while. Just...Just until this is all over.

Doris: I don't want a Superman. Darling I just...

Phil: You Don't understand, a man... a man's got to be able to protect his family. If he can't do that...He's got no business being a husband.

Doris became angry.

Doris: If that's how you feel. Phil.

She removed her wedding ring and held it out.

Doris: You'd better have this back. I wouldn't want to burden you.

Phil held his hand out and she dropped it in.

Phil:Doris I...

She walked away.

Doris: If you ever want to give it back you know where to find me.

Phil looked down at the Ring.

 _"When this is over, I'd said. When would that be?"_

 _"It would blow over the world wouldn't stay like this. It couldn't."_

Phil looked up and his eyes widened.

" _Could it?"_

 **Hydra Facility, Schmidt's lab. March 1941  
** entered the lab. Schmidt was posing for a portrait in oil.

Schmidt: Is there something in particular you need?

Dr. Arnim Zola: I understand you found him.

Schmidt:See for yourself.

He gestured with one of his hands lightly to a table. Zola walked over. There were photos of in America, scattered about. Zola shook is head, which Schmidt noticed.

Schmidt:You disapprove.

Zola: I just don't see why you need concerne yourself. I can't imagine he will succeed.

He looked over to Schmidt, who was now staring back at him with a scowl.

Zola:...Again.

Schmidt: this coming war will be won by the Superhuman. If we take that away from them, then our victory is assured.

Zola: Shall I give the order?

Schmidt: It has been given _.  
_  
Zola: _Good.  
_  
He turned to leave.

Schmidt: Oh and Zola?

The Doctor stopped and turned around  
 _  
Schmidt: What do you think?  
_  
Zola looked at the painting.

Zola: A masterpiece.

 _ **Great as the Danger of Foreign Attack...Is the threat of invasion form within...the Dreaded Fifth Column...  
**_  
A Building belonging to the American Munitions Inc. Was loaded with dynamite. Two men in Brown Uniforms were prepared to push down the switch to set it all off.

"It was easy Joining the Army with the Forged Papers. Now we can finally enact the Fuehrer's plan."

"Yah...Everything is ready."

The Dynamite was activated and the facility was destroyed in a massive explosion.

 ** _A Wave of Sabotage and Treason has paralyzed the vital defense industries._**

 **Meanwhile, at Senator Trowbridge´s Underground Movement HQ**

A man sitting on a chair is seen talking with two army soldiers.

General Philips: "There's no stopping these vermins...They're so firmly entrenched in our ranks that I hesitate to give a confidential report to even my most trusted aide...An army spotted with spies. It's useless!"

Senator Trowbridge: "What would you suggest? Perhaps the Human Torch in the army would solve our problem."

General Phillips: "Well, keep in mind that there is still our secret operation in mind"

Senator Trowbridge: "Oh right, I almost forgot about it. How are you coming with operation rebirth General Phillips?"

General Philips: "We are almost ready Mr. Senator, as soon as the chemical is perfected, we will be able to move."

Senator Trowbridge: "Yes, I have known that you had already informed my predecessor, Joseph Paine, about this, but how soon will that b-"

Suddenly a man dressed in a green suit entered.

Man: "Right now general!"

General Philips: "Gentlemen...May I introduce Grover...Head of the FBI and head of project rebirth. Excuse his sudden outburst, I asked him to let him know the minute that-"

Senator Trowbridge: "Then let him speak general, I have this feeling that I'm going to like what he has to say"

J. Arthur Grover: "Thank you sir. Erskine and Fury sent me to tell you that the chemical is perfected gentlemen, I would suggest we proceed at once"

General Philips: "Then the time has come at last!"

Senator Trowbridge: "There is nothing more to be said, I wish you all god-speed"

General Phillips: "Actually Senator...We were hoping you could see the procedures unfold. Considering that the president has been getting support from the nazis, it would be a good idea to have some backup from the government"

Senator Trowbridge: "I see...Well, in that case, I guess I have no other option but to come as well"

 **Meanwhile, at Brooklyn**

A car is driving Rogers and Carter towards there, as they both chat to pass the time

Steve Rogers: "I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner."

Peggy Carter: "Did you have something against running away?"

Steve Rogers: "You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?"

Peggy Carter: "I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face."

Steve Rogers: "I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful…a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…"

Peggy Carter: "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"

Steve Rogers: "This is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

Peggy Carter: "You must have danced?"

Steve Rogers: "Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few year just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait."

Peggy Carter: "For what?"

Steve Rogers: "The right partner." Smiles at her

The car stopped in front of a Shabby Tenement District, pulling up to a sinister looking Curio Shop. They got out of the car

Peggy Carter: "This way."

Steve Rogers: "What are we doing here?"

Peggy Carter: "Follow me."

Steve Rogers stared in disbelief

The Door of the shop opened. A bony hand reached for a waiting automatic in a drawer...then recognizing the visitors...returned the weapon to its hiding place.

Store Owner: "Wonderful weather this morning isn't it?"

Peggy Carter: "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella."

The old lady let them inside

Steve Rogers: "I-I dont get it. How can such a monumental project be housed in an small shop like this? It doesn't makes sense"

The old lady removed her mask, revealing herself to actually be a beautiful young woman.

Store Owner: "In works such as ours, things are seldom what they seem"

Steve Rogers: "Wait...You are not"

Peggy Carter: "Steve, Agent X-13, Agent X-13, Steve"

Agent X-13: "Forgive the theatrics, I assure you they are quite necessary" She put the old lady mask once again "Agent Carter will show you the way"

Peggy walked towards a hidden lab, where Dr. Erskine, his assistant Dr. Murray Anderson, and the rest of his team were in a big circular room filled with machinery and a pod in the middle. Grover, Senator Trowbridge and General Chester Phillips seemingly already having arrived there. Colonel Fury was also there, as well as Howard Stark which Steve last saw at the World's Fair in 1939. Steve Rogers was astounded by the technological marvels in that place.

Steve Rogers: "Wow...This looks...Like something from HG Wells…"

Howard Stark: "Well some of it was salvaged from the Martian Invasion of…"

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Good morning."

Erskine shook Steve´s hand. Phil Sheldon, among the few members of the press invited, took a photograph.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Please not now"

Sheldon left, as Rogers stared at a pod.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Are you ready?"

Steve nodded in agreement

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Good, now take off your shirt, your tie and your hat."

Meanwhile in an adjacent part covered in glass, Nick Fury and Senator Trowbridge were talking.

Sergeant Fury: "Senator, we are glad you could made it"

Senator Trowbridge: "This better be important, why am I in Brooklyn?"

Sergeant Fury: "We needed access to the city's power grid. Of course, if you'd given me the generators I requisitioned…"

Senator Trowbridge: "A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel"

Trowbridge noticed an odd person near there

Senator Trowbridge: "And this is…"

Fred Clemson: "Fred Clemson, State Department."

Clemson shaked Philips hand

Fred Clemson: "If this project of yours comes through, we would like to see it used for something besides the headlines"

Senator Trowbridge stared at the procedure as Steve walked onto the chamber

Senator Trowbridge: "Jesus...Somebody give that kid a sandwich"

The other Senator, Jefferson Smith looked down into the chamber to see Steve.

Mr. Smith: "Oh hey I know him! He was one of the Boy Rangers, when he was young. Some of the older folks still talk about him. They've got his picture on our big bulletin board. He's gotten a lot bigger since then."

Steve seemed nervous which Erskine noticed.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Don't be afraid, son...You are about to become one of America's saviors."

Steve puffed out his chest and entered into the pod

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Comfortable?"

Steve Rogers: "It's a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?"

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels?"

Stark proceeded to check the devices

Howard Stark: "Levels at 100%"

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Good."

Howard Stark: "We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be."

Agent Carter stared worried at Steve.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Agent Carter? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"

Peggy Carter: "Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry."

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Good"

Erskine grabbed a microphone and tapped it

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Do you hear me? Is this on?"

Erskine turned his direction towards the audience of officials.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace."

The lab assistants prepare Steve

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays. "

The assistants place the preliminary injections on Steve, as he closes his eyes. Calmly, the young man allowed himself to be inoculated with the strange seething liquid.

Steve Rogers: "That wasn't so bad…"

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "That was penicillin"

Steve looked at Erskine with a shocked expression, Erskine shrugged and turned to the audience once again

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one"

Many vials of a blue liquid are injected on Steve at the same time with the help of a machine, making him spread his eyes

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Now Mr. Stark?"

Howard Stark pulled a lever, as the pod enclosed with Steve inside. Dr. Abraham Erskine knocked the pod to confirm Steve´s reception.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Steve, can you hear me?"

Steve Rogers: "It's too late to go to the bathroom, right?"

Erskine smiled at Steve´s humorous comment

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "We will proceed"

Howard Stark puts sunglasses and starts managing the controls, the pod starts blaring with light.

Howard Stark: "That's ten percent."

He slowly raised the intensity of the rays

Howard Stark: "Twenty percent. Thirty. That's 40 %."

Dr. Anderson: "Vital signs are normal"

Howard Stark kept raising the intensity

Howard Stark: "That's 50 %. Sixty. Seventy"

Steve starts screaming in pain, Peggy Carter raises up from her seat and goes to the area where Erskine was, as the doctor knocked the pod

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Steven!"

Peggy Carter: "Shut it down!"

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!"

Stark was about to do so, until a voice was heard from the pod

Steve Rogers: "N-No, don't! I can do this!"

Erskine and Stark nodded, as the procedures continued

Howard Stark: "Eighty. Ninety. That's 100 %."

Most of the machines did short circuit, as the audience stared surprised. The machine powered down.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "There...it is done! Now to watch the reaction...Mr. Stark?"

Stark nodded and proceed to open the pod. Steve was released from it, albeit he looked much more different. He was no longer an scrawny boy, he looked much taller and stronger. Fury just smiled.

Sergeant Fury: "The son of a bitch did it"

Erskine turned back to the booth and the audience.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Observe this young man closely."

He gestured to Steve.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "He volunteered for army service countless times and was refused countless times because of his various crippling medical conditions. His chance to serve his country seemed gone! Now the serum coursing through his blood has rapidly built his body tissue, until his stature and intelligence were increased to an amazing degree!"

The people in the observation room gaped in wonder at the scene before them.

Mr. Smith: "Why would you look at that."

Senator Trowbridge: "Unbelievable."

Fred Clemson:"It works...It Works!"

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "It IS Working! There's power surging through those muscles. Millions of cells forming at an incredible speed.

The officials stood up to congratulate Erskine and Stark...So did Fred Clemson, leaving an odd object on the chair. Steve Rogers stumbled out of the pod, as Stark and Erskine supported him.

Steve Rogers: "I did it…"

Erskine smiled at him

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Yeah, yeah, I think we did it"

Howard Stark: "You actually did it."

Erskine turned to his audience.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "BEHOLD! The Crowning achievement of all my years of hard work! The first of a Corps of Super-Agents whose mental and physical ability will make them a terror to evil everywhere."

He now addressed Steve, where once they were of equal height. He now had to look up to the younger man.

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "We shall call you...Captain America, son! Because, like you America shall gain the strength and will to safeguard its shores."

Steve felt a bit uncomfortable from all the praise, but still was happy due to the fact of finally being able to serve his country.

Peggy Carter approached Steve, as the latter was taking a breath after the painful procedure.

Peggy Carter: "How do you feel?"

Steve Rogers: "Taller."

Peggy stared in awe and was about to touch him, but decided to not.

Peggy Carter: "You look taller."

Sergeant Fury: "How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?"

Senator Trowbridge: "I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor."

The Senator shaked hands with Dr. Erskine

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Thank you, sir."

But the Hand of Democracy's Enemy reaches deep into the ranks of America's high officials...one of the men witnessing the demonstration is not what he seems.

The cigarette-case that Clemson left exploded, making everyone stare in that direction, using the confusion to steal the vial of the serum

Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Stop him!"

'Clemson', or rather the german spy known as Heinz Krueger, pointed his gun towards Erskine.

'Fred Clemson': "Death to the Dogs of Democracy!"

He shot Erskine as he escaped, Grover stood up about to chase the spy

Peggy Carter: "Stop, this is my responsibility"

Peggy rushes to chase at him, and Steve kneeled down approaching Erskine, whom was lying in the floor due to the fatal shot.

Erskine´s last actions were pointing at Steve's chest near to the heart area, possibly indicating that no matter what, he should always still be himself.

As Krueger tried to escape, Agent X-13 tried to shot him with a rifle, but Krueger shot her in the shoulder, making her fall down as she fired the weapon at the ceiling.

As Peggy chased Krueger, the german spy pushed a button, making the car behind Peggy explode, luckily she was at a distance where she was only knocked back, but Krueger still got to use the distraction to get on a black car with a fellow accomplice.

Peggy shot the other spy in the head, causing the car to crash. A taxi driver, confused by what just happened went towards the black car, approaching the dead spy.

Taxi Driver: "Hey buddy, are you alright?"

Krueger took advantage of the situation to get in the taxi while the taxi driver was calling for an ambulance.

Peggy stood in front of the taxi shooting at the glass, while Krueger used it to run towards her, Steve appeared out of nowhere, pushin Peggy before she got hit.

Peggy Carter: "I had him!"

Steve Rogers: "Sorry!"

Steve continued with the chase,running after Krueger, still having some problems with balance crashing onto the window of a shop before resuming the pursuit.

Due to the effects of the serum, Steve ran faster than a normal human, possibly being at par with people like Doc Savage or Tarzan though not at the level of Superman or Namor, even managing to jump a fence easily when he decided to attempt a short cut.

Steve leaped on top of a vehicle and began to jump from car to car to reach and finally came crashing down on the taxi Krueger drove, the gestapo spy, having some trouble with throwing him away, shot upwards, but due to Steve newfound reflexes, he dodged the bullets.

Failing to see where he was driving, Krueger crashed again, throwing Steve off and sending him flying.

Krueger escaped the vehicle and ran, trying to balance himself despite a bleeding head wound. He grabbed his gun, trying to shoot at Steve as people tried to flee but could not aim correctly in his condition. Krueger ran and as he saw the super soldier chase him and get close. He noticed a woman and a boy walking near to him, spotting him and then trying to run away. He got close enough to grab the boy,taking him as hostage, and pushing the mother to the ground as he ran away.

Mother: "No! No! Not my son!"

She cried out in panic from the ground.

Kid: "Stop it!"

Mother: "Don't hurt him!"

Steve chased Krueger still, cornering him between a wall in the harbor district between a meat packaging factory and the water...But Krueger grabbed his gun. At first he pointed it at Steve but then he slowly moved it down to point it towards...the kid.

Steve Rogers: "WAIT! Dont! Dont..."

Steve panicked. Kruger smiled sadistically and then pointed the gun at Steve as he pulled the trigger, just to find out the gun was empty. Without much more options, he threw the boy off the deck and into the water and ran away.

Steve looked into the water below in feat. Only to find that he was floating, moving his arms in circles in the water and bobbing up and down.

Kid: "Go get him! Don't worry, I can swim!"

Steve nodded and continued the chase, Krueger ran along the shore and attempted to reach a small one man submarine. He was able to get into the cockpit, the window slowly close dover him, sealing him inside, but Steve leaped onto the front and punched the glass, breaking the window.

Steve reached inside and pulled the Spy through the glass littered opening and hurled him onto the deck. The vial with the serum hit the ground and shattered.

Steve leaped back up to land next to the spy.

Steve Rogers: "Who are you?"

Heinz Kruger: "The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

Krueger popped a false loose teeth from his mouth, actually a cyanide capsule in disguise swallowing it as his mouth started foaming.

Heinz Krueger: "Hail Hydra!"

Krueger fell to the ground dead. Steve just staring concerned about what just happened, and still shocked about his newfound abilities.


	5. Meet Captain America

**Hydra HQ**

Several Nazi officers stormed into the laboratory.

"The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt. He funds your research because you promised him weapons."

" You serve at his pleasure. he gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries."

The voice of Schmidt responded from somewhere out of sight.

Johann Schmidt: "Reward? Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection."

"You think this is about appearances? Your Hydra division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway some years ago.

"The Führer feels… How does he put it? "The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!"

Johann Schmidt: "Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work. Let me show you.

They entered further into the lab. The voice echoed. One of the men spotted a large map decorated with flags and began to inspect it. Another attempted to avoid tripping over large black cords strung about the floor.

Johan Schmidt: "Hitler speaks of a thousand year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals."

"And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic?"

Johann Schmidt:" No. I am not Rasputin. I seek to end the war through science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men. Hydra is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours."

"Your enemies?"

Johann Schmidt: "My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods."

"Thank you, Schmidt."

Johann Schmidt: "For what?"

"For making it clear how obviously mad you are."

One of the men approached the map, spotting flags in many locations where Schmidt was planning to attack...One of them being in Germany.

"Berlin is on this map!" He exclaimed in utter horror

Johann Schmidt: "So it is."

The black cords strewn about the floor suddenly pulsated with a blue energy and came to life, humming like a car, The Nazi officers looked down and followed the large cord to a large gun. Schmidt stood behind it with a smaller cord to a nob he then proceeded to turn it. The tip of the large laser like weapon charged up with blue light and fired. It struck one of the officers and was then atomized in nothingness in blue light.

The cannon turned to face the next man. It struck him in the chest but did not destroy his body. Schmidt sighed. One of the Officers shouted.

"You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself"

He shouted with a pointing finger.

Schmidt fired the cannon and he was atomized.

The last remaining officer ran towards the door, which had sealed behind them. He clawed at the door in fear and then turned as the weapon charged.

"Schmidt!"

He screamed before he was vaporized.

Schmidt turned towards Zola.

Johann Schmidt: "My apologies, Doctor, but we both knew Hydra could grow no further in Hitler's shadow."

He turned and walked around the corner. The technicians in the laboratory stood up.

Schmidt: "Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra!"

They all raised their arms in salute.

Zola looked around nervously and then turned to see Schmidt staring him down in anticipation. He raised his shaking hands.

Dr. Arnim Zola: "...Hail Hydra…"

* * *

 **Strategic Scientific Reserve Headquarters,**  
Steve sat on a chair in a medical room. Blood was being drawn from him by a doctor.

Steve Rogers: "Think you got enough?"

Peggy Carter stood nearby.

Peggy Carter: "Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine it would take years."

Steve Rogers: "He deserved more than this."

Peggy Carter: "If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you."

Elsewhere in the facility in a laboratory in which the submarine was being dismantled and inspected.

Senator Trowbridge: "I hope there is a good explanation for this"

Colonel Philips: "Sergeant Fury, Senator Throwbridge´s committee is demanding answers, to be honest, after what happened, I wouldn't blame them."

Sergreatn Fury: "Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car? "

He walked over to the Howard Stark, who was inspecting the Submarine.

Sergeant Fury: "What have we got here?"

Howard Stark: "Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology."

Senator Trowbridge: "Then who is?"

Sergeant Fury: "Hydra. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings."

Senator Trowbridge: "I'm on a number of committees, Sergeant."

Peggy Carter: "Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions."

All eyes turned towards the newcomer

sergeant Fury: "Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible."

Senator Trowbridge: "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Sergeant Fury: "First. We're going to launch an attack on Washington, and work towards reinstating someone like Roosevelt. Then we're going after Hydra. We're going to personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell. As of today the SSR is being retasked."

Peggy Carter: "Colonel?"

Sergeant Fury: "We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight."

Steve entered.

Steve Rogers: "Sir, if you're going to Washington...and going after Schmidt, I want in."

Sergeant Fury: "You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo."

Steve Rogers: "The serum worked."

Sergeant Fury: "I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough."

Fury walked away. Senator Trowbridge did as well. Steve sat down on a bench. That was when Steve was approached by someone. He looked up to see Senator Smith.

Senator Smith: "With all due respect to the Colonel, I think he may be missing the point.  
I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it."  
He held out a copy of the Daily Bugle Vol. XCVII No. 33.634, Wednesday, March 23, 1941, The headline read "Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child".

Senator Smith: "That, and remember the words of Erskine, Right now you and him are the symbol of America."

Smith turned to Steve

Senator Smith: "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the papers. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

Steve Rogers: "Sir, that's all I want."

Senator Smith: "Then, congratulations. You just got promoted."

Steve was putting on a costume.

Steve Rogers: "I don't know if I can do this."

Smith´s Aide: "Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kills Nazi's. Bing bang boom. You're an American hero."

Steve Rogers: "It's just not how I pictured getting there."

Smith´s Aide: "The senator's got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield. "  
The Aide offered a plastic shield to Rogers which he took in one hand. With his other hand he put on a head mask made of thick fabric. He turned around and a curtain came up. Lights shined down on him. A great patriotic voice echoed.

USO Singer: "Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?"  
Steve walked towards the front of a stage while a group of women performers entered the stage behind him.

Steve Rogers: "Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight."

USO Singer: "Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day?"  
Steve looked at the back of his Shield where his script was taped, somewhat nervously and clumsily reading his lines.

Steve Rogers: "Series E Defence Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of our best guy's gun."

USO Singer: "Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangled man with a plan."  
Steve led a group of men dressed as soldiers in a march in front of a large screen playing a film.

"Cut!"

Shouted the director and the scene in the studio stopped.

Director: Cut. Guys, don't look at the camera.  
Steve nervously rubbed his neck.

Steve: "Sorry Mr. Denham."

Director: "Alright. Let's take it from…"

The Music began again, and they were now on tour.

USO Singer: "We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win."

Steve this time delivered the line perfectly.

Steve Rogers: "Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun!"  
USO Singer: "Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can? The star-spangled man with a plan."

Steve Rogers: "We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love."

The dancers stood in a line. A man dressed as Hitler, holding up a gun and acting sneaky was moving towards Captain America. Some kids from the audience shouted.

Kids in USO Audience: "Turn around! He's right behind you!"  
Steve Rogers: "Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us."

He turned around in a swift motion and threw a mock punch. "Hitler" went down.

USO Singer: "Stalwart and steady and true, forcefull and ready to defend, the red, white, and blue. Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar. Who's making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we're fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no one but Captain America. Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The star-spangled man with a plan!"

And So Captain America toured around the country while Sergeant Fury led an assault on Washington. Tanks roared over the street. The White house front was cracked and damaged. Then in a room with a printing press copies of Captain America No 1. Rolled off the shell.

In New York, two men with black hair in coats walked down the street. They turned the corner to see several police officers and their cars parked in front of the building. There were men protesting. One of the officers approached the two men.

Officer: "Joe Simon. Jack Kirby."

The two men looked at each other.

Officer: "I'm Officer Al Neri. Come with me please."

The two nervously followed him down their hall and saw two guards in front of their office. They were led inside. In the dark room by the large upward curving desk was a man sitting and looking at the page, Which showed Captain America burst out of a wall to attack Hitler while his sidekick Bucky was tied up.

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

Simon and Kirby looked at each other. Kirby, the tougher man, between them spoke up.

Jack Kirby: "I can't tell you that sir. It's classified."

"Did you make him up?"

Joe Simon: "Any similarities with anyone living or dead is purely coincidental."

Jack Kirby: "Hydra going out after Comic Book people now?"

The man snickered at that.

"No. Not if we can help it."

The man stepped out of the shadows. He was a rotund man with a chubby face. Circular black glasses and hair combed to the side.

Joe Simon: "Mayor La Gaurdia? "

Mayor La Gaurdia: "You boys said you was getting death threats from some of them "Naaatzi" and Windrip supporters, Buzzards we call em. So you asked don at the office for protection."

He lit a cigarette.

Mayor La Gaurdia: "And you boys are getting it."

Both were shocked.

Mayor La Gaurdia: "You boys are alright. I'm a huge fan. If you ever need anything let me know. Iffin you don't mind working with two armed guards outside your door."

Joe Simon: "I'll half to tell our intern Stan but sure."

Mayor La Gaurdia:" Stan huh? He any good?"

Jack Kirby: "He's great. Lots of potential. He hated us giving Cap a sidekick. Said there should be a teenage superhero that ain't a sidekick."

Mayor La Gaurdia: "Well no one's perfect."

Joe Simon: "um. ...How long will this protection last…"

Mayor: "Way things are going in Washington. Won't be long before we have someone sane in the Whitehouse. Also won't be long before we enter the war proper."

Somewhere a television screen turns on.

" Yesterday, December 7th, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."

"I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire."

"How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?"

Steve stood on a stage before a crowd of soldiers sitting in the dirt, dressed in his super-hero costume.

Italy, December 14th 1941, 5 miles from the front.

It was surprising how fast he'd been shipped overseas when war broke out, but of course the more rational heads had expected it to happen sooner or later. President Windrip had been forced out of office in a coup led by Sergeant Fury. After much infighting as to who would take over, some of it violent, President Roosevelt was in charge.  
Now that he was finally hear. The silence was making him uncomfortable.

Steve Rogers: "Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer."

"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?!"

Someone shouted and the soldiers laughed.

"Bring back the girls!"

Another soldier shouted and his comrades cheered.

Steve Rogers: "I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I'll…I'll see what I can do."

"You do that, sweetheart!"

"Nice boots, Tinker Bell!"

The crowd laughed.

Steve Rogers: "Come on, guys. We're all on the same team here."

"Hey, Captain! Sign this!"

He turned around and pulled his pants down to show his ass. Steve turned around to leave, now having things thrown at him.

"Bring back the girls!"

The girls, smiling and standing in a kick line formation emerged and the Soldiers cheered. Backstage, Steve was cleaning himself up.

Smith´s Aide: "Don't worry, pal. They'll warm up to you. Don't worry."

Peggy Carter: "Hello, Steve."

He turned and saw Carter.

Steve Rogers: "Hi."

Peggy Carter: "Hi."

Steve Rogers: "What are you doing here?"

Peggy Carter: "Officially I'm not here at all. That was quite a performance."

Steve Rogers: "Yeah. Uh…I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh… twelve."

Peggy Carter: "I understand you're "America's New Hope"?"

Steve Rogers: "Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit."

Peggy Carter: "Is that Senator Smith I hear?"

Steve Rogers: "At least he's got me doin' this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab."

Peggy Carter: "And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know?"

Steve was about to say something but stopped himself.

Peggy Carter:"What?"

Steve Rogers: "You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights."

There was the sound of honking, both turned around to see an ambulance arriving,carrying wounded soldiers.

Steve Rogers: "They look like they've been through hell."

Peggy Carter: "These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured."

Steve Rogers: "The one-oh-seventh?"  
He came to a realization

Peggy Carter: "What?"

Steve Rogers: "Come on!

He took off running. Peggy followed. He ran towards the tent where Colonel Phillips was.

Steve Rogers: "Colonel Phillips!"

Colonel Phillips: "Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. And what is your plan today?"

Steve Rogers: "I need the casualty list from Azzano."

Colonel Phillips: "You don't get to give me orders, son."

Steve Rogers: "I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh."

Fury scowled and then pointed to Carter.

Colonel Phillips:"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy."

Steve Rogers: "Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R…"

Colonel Phillips: "I can spell. I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar...I'm sorry."

Steve Rogers:" What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

Colonel Phillips: "Yeah! It's called winning the war."

Steve Rogers: "But if you know where they are, why not at least…?"

Colonel Phillips: "They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. Heck, Fury was in between them. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl."

Steve Rogers: "I think I understand just fine."

Colonel Phillips: "Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes."

He walked away. Steve spotted a map on the wall previously obscured by the Colonel. The map showed where the men stared at the location indicated in red marker.

Steve Rogers: "Yes, sir. I do."

The Colonel walked up to Carter.

Colonel Phillips:"If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself."

He walked passed her.

Steve was walking to his tent. Carter followed. He had began packing and changing into his outfit

Peggy Carter: "What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?"

Steve Rogers: "If that's what it takes."

Peggy Carter: "You heard the Colonel, you're friend is most likely dead."

Steve Rogers: "You don't know that."

Peggy Carter: "Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects…"

Steve Rogers: "By the time he's done that, it could be too late!"

He walked out and marched to a jeep. He turned back to Carter.

Steve Rogers: "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

Peggy Carter: "Every word."

Steve Rogers: "Then you gotta let me go."

Peggy Carter: "I can do more than that."

Backstage of the USO show

Smith´s Aide: "On stage, girls. Five minutes!"

The girls began to run up to a line of soldier helmets and took them one by one. One of the helmets was missing.

USO girl: "Where's my helmet?"

Smith´s Aide: "Has anyone seen Rogers?"

A plane was flying through the air. Inside was Steve and Peggy. Stark was piloting the small craft.

Peggy Carter: "The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind."

Howard Stark: "We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep."

Steve Rogers: "Just get me as close as you can."

He turned to Peggy and Stark.

Steve Rogers: "You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab."  
Peggy Carter: "And you won't?"

Steve Rogers: "Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em."

Peggy Carter: "They will undoubtedly shoot back."

Steve Rogers: "Well, let's hope it's good for somethin'."

He knocked on his prop shield.

Howard Stark: "Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue."

She looked back at Steve, who was putting the parachute on.

Peggy Carter: "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him."

Steve Rogers: "So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?"  
She ignored his awkward ramblings and held up a small device.

Peggy Carter: "This is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

Steve Rogers: "Are you sure this thing works?"

Howard Stark: "It's been tested more than you, pal."  
The back door of the plane opened up. Steve marched towards it.

Peggy Carter: "Get back here! We're taking you all the way in."

Steve Rogers: "As soon as I'm free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!"

Peggy Carter: "You can't give me orders!"

Steve Rogers: "The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!"  
He looked at her and then jumped out of the plane.  
Hydra Factory  
Schmidt and Zola walked through the factory workspace.

Dr. Arnim Zola: As you can see, production of the Valkyrie is progressing on schedule, even with components of this size.

Johann Schmidt: Increase the output by 60 % and see to it our other facilities do the same.

Dr. Arnim Zola: But there prisoners, I'm not sure they have the strength.

Johann Schmidt: Then use up what strength they have left, Doctor. There are always more workers.

Schmidt walked away with his hands behind his back. Zola was approached by a soldier with a clipboard.

Dr. Arnim Zola:Not now!

In another area of the factory there were large square cells filled with soldiers with rifles walked. One of them got close to a cell containing a soldier with a large orange moustache and a bowler hat and knocked the hat off his head with his rifle.

Dum Dum Dugan: "You know, Fritz, one of these days, I'm gonna have a stick of my own."

Fury sat quietly nearby.

 **Outside**  
Steve ran through the dark woods Until he spotted a road where a truck was driving by. He ran up to it and leaped at the back of the truck. His hand shot out and grabbed the side, spinning himself into the back of the truck. There were two Hydra guards, who sat there in surprise.

Steve Rogers: "Fellas."

Hydra guards: "Ah!"

They shouted and attempted to fire their raised weapons. Captain America, already in close proximity, ducked between the two. He elbowed one and pulled another's gun away, throwing it across and out of the jeep. Shortly after two unconscious or dead Hyde agents were thrown out of the back of the Jeep and onto the road. Captain America leaped out of the back and quickly smashed the window of the driver's seat and pulled the driver through. He then slipped through the window and into the Driver's seat.

 **Within the Hydra Factory**  
From within the large area containing the cells there was rumbling and banging and shouts heard from the outside. Some of the guards ran out. The prisoners stared and stood up slowly, eyeing the door as if expecting a monster. Instead…

The steel door came crashing down and there Stood Steve Rogers in his ridiculous costume.

Gabe Jones: "Who are you supposed to be?"

Sgt. Fury: "...Its… Captain America."

James Montgomery Falsworth: I beg your pardon?

Steve Rogers: "Um, what he said"

 **Minutes Later**  
Steve led the released prisoners through the halls of the factory.

Dum Dum Dugan: What, are we taking everybody?

Steve Rogers: Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes.  
Among the freed prisoners was James Montgomery Falsworth, a british soldier with a mustache and a red beret with the British Flag. In the days of the Great War he'd operated as the government sponsored vigilante Union Jack, and while he'd been overseas he understood more than most what the US was doing by creating the alias of Captain America.

James Montgomery Falsworth: There's an isolation ward in the factory but no one's ever come back from it.

Steve Rogers: "All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."

Gabriel Jones,a Trumpeter before the war born in Chicago,raised in New York taught by Louis Armstrong himself and drafted during Peacetime reduced to blowing the Reveille. Before he was on the Howling Commandos, they called him "The Boogie Woogie Bugle boy of company B".

Gabe Jones: Wait! You know what you're doin'?

Steve Rogers: Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.  
The Howling Commandos looked at each other confused. Fury walked towards Rogers.

Sergeant Fury: "Wait...Rogers…

Steve stopped.

Sergeant Fury: "I always thought you would be dead meat in a place like this...This is the time where I'm mostly glad I was wrong".

The prisoners charged through the compound. They quickly overwhelmed the guards in the narrow space. One of the escaping prisoners, Jacques Darnier grabbed the Tesseract powered Hydra gun.

Jim Morita, a Japanese American soldier spoke up.

Jim Morita: "You know how to use that thing?"  
Dernier tampered with the device, which fired. He nearly stumbled back. A blue beam shot out an destroyed a wall, to the surprise of everyone.

Dernier: "Okay."

 **Hydra factory command center**  
Schmidt and Zola were in the command center, looking over the surveillance screens, over the shoulders of the men.

Johann Schmidt: "What is happening?"

back in the compound, Dum Dum and Jones overtook a small tank.

Dum Dum Dugan: "Hey. Not exactly a Buick."  
Gabe pointed to the controls.  
Gabe Jones: "That one. Zündung."  
Dum Dum Dugan: "Zündung?"

James Montgomery Falsworth jumped into the tank

James Montgomery Falsworth: "Get this thing going, Dugan!"

Dugan turned to Jones.

Dum Dum Dugan: "I didn't know you spoke German."

Gabe Jones: "Three semesters at Howards, switched to French, girls much cuter."

Dum Dum Dugan: "Didn't ask for the resume."

In the Hydra control room Schmidt looked over the monitor and noticed Steve.

Schmidt: "Evacuate. Set the self Destruct sequence."

Dr. Arnim Zola: "No, no! What are you doing?"

Johann Schmidt: "Our forces are outmatched."

Schmidt turned to leave. Zola looked at the screens with Rogers, then ran out out of the room after him.

Two of the and Morita were running through the compound with other prisoners. The alarm blared. Morita looked to the side to see the corpse of a Hydra guard. His chest was strapped with grenades.

Jim Morita: "Keep moving! Grab those grenades!"

Schmidt's gloved hand grabbed the Tesseract. Zola's gathered as many blueprints as he could in both his hands, which included designs for a robotic body with his head projected in the center. The two ran down a corridor. Steve saw them, but decided they would have to wait. He had to find Bucky. Then he head a voice.

James Barnes: "Sergeant. 32557…"

Steve entered a room and found Buck strapped to a chair on one of the labs in front of a projector, displaying Nazi propaganda.

" . . . .Ein.Güterwagen."

Steve Rogers:"Oh my god…"

Steve began to untie Bucky quickly .

James Barnes: "Is that…"

Steve Rogers: "It's me. It's Steve."

James Barnes: "Steve?"

Steve Rogers: "Come on."

James Barnes: "Steve."

Steve Rogers: "I thought you were dead."

James Barnes: "I thought you were smaller."

He looked him up and down surprised that he was now taller than him.

Steve Rogers: "Come on."

Steve grabbed him and put his arm over his shoulder and carried him out. It seemed that

Bucky was under some kind of drugs that made him act as if he was drunk.

James Barnes: "What happened to you?"

Steve Rogers: "I joined the Army."

James Barnes: "Did it hurt?"

Steve Rogers: "A little."

James Barnes: "Is it permanent?"

Steve Rogers: "...so far."

Steve made his way to a cat walk looking over the factory, where a fire had started above. There was a path to walk across. Steve paused. Across the way stood Schmidt and , holding his blueprints close to his chest. Schmidt walked forward.

Johann Schmidt: "Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your comics. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all."

He looked at Steve and gestured to him as if judging a painting.

Johann Schmidt: "Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive."

Steve charged and punched him in the face. He was knocked backwards, off his feet.

Steve Rogers: You've got no idea.

Schmidt slowly turned his face back. There was a reddish spot around his eyes. He touched his face and seemed to adjust it upward to be more centered.

Johann Schmidt: "Haven't I?"

He charged with his clenched fist. Steve raised his prop shield. A first like dent burst through it, stopping inches away from hitting his face. The hit knocked him back.  
Zola spotted and reached for a lever, pulling it. The catwalk the two men were standing on retracted to either side, separating them. Schmidt's fist remained outward. He slowly rose up and lowered his arm, standing up straight.

Johann Schmidt: "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!"

Schmidt reached towards his neck and began to pull up something from his neck. It appeared that he was pulling off a mask. Exposing red skin below. Then he pulled off the skin, revealing a red skull.

James Barnes: "You don't have one of those, do you?"

Johann Schmidt: "You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

Steve Rogers: "Then how come you're running?"

Schmidt and Zola stood on the moving platform and faded into smoke from the glowing fire beneath them. Steve picked up Bucky and carried him out.

Steve Rogers: "Come on, let's go. Up."

Schmidt and Zola reached an elevator. The Doors shut and the elevator went down to Zola's confusion.

Dr. Arnim Zola: "Sir? Are we going to the roof?"

The door opened. Inside were several vehicles. The closest was an upward facing single man rocket and a car which was identical to Hitler's own.

Dr. Arnim Zola: "What about me? Where will I sit?"  
Schmidt held out a pair of keys. Which Zola after a moment of hesitation, took.

Johann Schmidt: "Not a scratch, Doctor. Not a scratch."

He turned and walked towards the rocket. Zola ran to the car.  
Steve and Bucky were running on a catwalk. Bucky, while still weak, was slowly gaining his footing and running. Beneath them everything was on fire. They reached a part of the catwalk that had been destroyed. This left a thin gantry.

Steve Rogers: "Let's go. One at a time."

Steve one handedly through Bucky across the ledge. He landed flat on his stomach. Bucky turned around. The Gantry collapsed.

James Barnes: "Gotta be a rope or something!"

Steve Rogers: "Just go! Get out of here!"

James Barnes: No! Not without you!

Steve backed away and then charged, leaping across the chasm.

The Next Morning, In the Army camp, Phillips was dictating a letter to a Corporal.

Col. Chester Phillips: "Senator Smith, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period."

Peggy Carter walked in.

Peggy Carter: "The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity."

Col. Chester Phillips: "Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal."

Corporal: "Yes, sir."

He nodded and left.

Col. Chester Phillips: "I can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one."

Peggy Carter: "With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers did either."

Col. Chester Phillips: "What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions. I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead, cause you had a crush."

Peggy Carter: "It wasn't that. I had faith."

Col. Chester Phillips: "Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down."

Then came the sound of soldiers running and shouting, talking excitedly

Phillips: " What the hell's going on out there?"

He walked out to follow the crowd to the edge of camp where Steve and Bucky were  
arriving with the freed prisoners.

"Look who it is!"

Someone shouted. Everyone cheered.

Steve saluted Phillips.

Steve Rogers: "Some of these men need medical attention."

"Medic! we got wounded."

Someone shouted.

"Right over here!"

Steve turned back to Phillips.

Steve Rogers: "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

Col. Chester Phillips: "That won't be necessary."

Steve Rogers: "Yes, sir."

Phillips turned and walked away, back towards Peggy.

Col. Chester Phillips: "Faith, huh?"

He walked passed her. Peggy walked up to Steve.

Peggy Carter: "You're late."

Steve held up a broken transponder.

Steve Rogers: "Couldn't call my ride."

James Barnes was surrounded by his comrades. He raised his hands and most of them fell silent.

James Barnes: "Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America."

Everyone turned and cheered him.

Steve felt on top of the world.


End file.
